Complicated High School Love
by Diamond369
Summary: Kagome is livin a complicated high school life and it gets worst when her bf cheats on her. When she gets the chance to win a trip to Hawaii for a week from her principle, Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango and Miroku sign up. Will love come into the mix along the way
1. Chapter 1:Contest

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did Kagz and Inu would have been together already. I also don't own the songs I mention.

"**AAHH!!"**

**20 Minutes Earlier**

**!!Bring!!**

**School just ended for the day and Kagome was happy because her boyfriend, Kouga , was bringing her to the school dance that day Kagome ran to Kouga's Porch and waited for him. After a minute of waiting there, Kagome heard noises coming from the back seat of Kouga's car. Kagome peeked into the window and was met with a horrible sight. Kouga was heavily_making out with the girl from Kagome's fifth period class, Ayame. Tears started to run down Kagome's cheeks. Kagome tapped on the window and got the 'couple' attention. When Kouga looked up, he looked like he just saw a ghost. He opened the door and the first thing he got was a slap in the face._**

**"_Kouga, how could you! It doesn't matter cause we're OVER!"_**

_**Kagome ran off crying and Kouga was calling after her.**_

_**Now**_

**"_AAHH!!" Kagome screamed as she tripped over her shoe laces. She couldn't care less, she continued to run to her destination. Her best friend , Inuyasha's, house. Which was only three blocks away, from the school, so she didn't have to run that far._**

_**When she got there, still crying, she spotted Inuyasha's Lamborghini parked into the drive way. She rang the door bell hoping her best friend answered it instead of his parents or Sesshomaru, his half brother. Kagome got lucky, Inuyasha did open the door. As soon as he did, she ran into his arms. Inuyasha immediately wrapped his arms around her.**_

**"_Kagz, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked feeling hot tears stream down his chest._**

**"_Kouga sob cheated sob on sob me sob."_**

_**Kagome heard Inuyasha growl, "Kagz, I could strangle him for you."**_

_**Kagome heard hope in Inuyasha voice and smiled. "Inu even though that sounds wonderful right now, it's illegal to kill someone."**_

**"_Goody two shoes. Hey Kagz since you don't have someone to go to the dance with, want to go with me?" Inuyasha said glad that Kagome head was in his chest or else she would have caught him blushing. Inuyasha has had a crush on Kagome for years. (He still dated of course)_**

**"_Sure Inu."_**

**"_You know we should go inside, instead of just standing at the door."_**

_**Inuyasha suggested. **_

_**When Kagome finally looked up she realized Inuyasha wasn't wearing a shirt and blushed. "Yeah we should." Kagome stopped crying and walked with Inuyasha into the living room. **_

**"_Kagome, you know if this whole Kouga thing is bugging you, just trash him tonight."_**

**"_Huh?"_**

**"_The dance is holding a karaoke thing. I'm entering it too, all you have to do is pick a song that will trash Kouga."_**

**"_I know the perfect song! Thanks Inu."_**

**"_The principle is picking 2 boy and 2 girls to win, if they do the principle is actually giving them tickets to Hawaii for a week."_**

**"_Really? Cool! Yasha I got to go before my mom wonders where I am."_**

**"_Bye Kagz, see you tonight."_**

**"_C ya!"_**

_**-Later That Night- At The Dance**_

_**Kagome, Inuyasha and there 2 other best friends, Sango and Miroku, entered the dance together. They all headed to the dance floor, to dance before the karaoke started.**_

_**20 Minutes Later**_

**"_All students participating in the karaoke contest please come back stage."_**

_**Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku got up and went back stage.**_

_**10 Minutes later**_

_**3 Groups already went:**_

_**Kouga and Ayame singing horribly to: No Air by Jordan Sparks ft. Chris Brown**_

_**Bankostu and Jakotsu singing pretty good to: Dangerous by Akon**_

_**Hojo singing awesome to: Closer by Ne-yo **_

_**Now it was Kagome's turn to go up and she was getting nervous.**_

**"_Kagz, don't worry you'll be fine." Inu said behind her._**

**"_He's right Kagome you have an awesome voice." Sango encouraged._**

**"_Next up is Kagome." The principle announced._**

**"_Get out there" Miroku said giving Kagome a little push._**

_**When Kagome got out there her fears just disappeared. "This song is dedicated to Kouga and Ayame." Kagome said and started singing Never Again by Kelly Clarkson:**_

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green_

_I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me_

_I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well_

_Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words_

_I never read your letter'Cos I knew what you'd say_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_Try and make it all OK_

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there

Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere

It was you, who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know

You knew exactly what you were doing

And don't say, you simply lost your way

She may believe you but I never will

Never again

If she really knows the truth, she deserves you

A trophy wife, oh how cute

Ignorance is bliss

But when your day comes,

and he's through with you

And he'll be through with you

You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter

You couldn't say it right to my face

Give me that Sunday school answer

Repent yourself away

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there

Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere

It was you, who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know

You knew exactly what you were doing

And don't say, you simply lost your way

They may believe you but I never will

Never again

Never again will I hear you

Never again will I miss you

Never again will I fall to you

Never

Never again will I kiss you

Never again will I want to

Never again will I love you

Never

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there

Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere

It was you, who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know

You knew exactly what you were doing

And don't say, you simply lost your way

They may believe you but

I never willI never will

I never will

Never again

**After Kagome was done, she got applause but she could her her 3 best friends shouting:**

**"YA KAGOME!"**

**"Next is Inuyasha"**

**While Kagome was walking off and Inuyasha was walking on Kagome gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek.**

**Inuyasha was shocked but just went on like nothing out of the ordinary just happened. "This song is deticated to my best friend Kagome." Inuyasha started to sing Forever by Chris Brown:**

Intro: 1, 2, 3, 4..

Hey (eh) Forever Hey (eh) Forever

Verse 1: Its you, and me

Movin at the speed of light into eternity (yeah)

Tonight, is the night

To join me in the middle of ectacy

Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you (around you)

Bridge: Ima take you there,

Ima take you there

So dont be scared,

Im right here, ya ready?

We can go anywhere

Go anywhere

But first, its your chance

Take my hand

Come with me

Chorus: Its like

I waited my whole life For this one night Its gon be me you and the dance floor

Cuz we only got one night

Double your pleasure

Double you fun

And dance forever ever ever

Forever ever ever

Forever ever ever Forever (forever)

Ever ever ever

Forever ever ever

Forever ever ever

Forever on the dance floor

Verse 2: Feels like were on another level (ohh ahh)

Feels like our loves intertwine

We can be two rebels

Breakin the rules Me and you You and I

All you gotta do is watch me

Look what I can do with my feet, baby

Feel the beat inside

Im drivin, you could take the front seat (front seat)

Just need you to trust me (trust me)

Girl girl girl Its like now

Chorus: Its like I waited my whole life

(oh) For this one night (one night)

Its gon be me you and the dance floor (dance floor)

Cuz we only got one night (ohh)

Double you pleasure

Double your fun (yeah)

And dance forever ever ever (ohh)

Forever ever ever (ever)

Forever ever ever (ever)

Forever (forever)

Ever ever ever (ever)

Forever ever ever (ever)

Forever ever ever (ever)

Forever on the dance floor

Verse 3: Its a long way down

We so high off the ground

Sendin for an angel to bring me your heart

Girl where did you come from?

Got me so undone

Gazin in your eyes got me

What a beautiful lady

No ifs ands or maybes

Im releasin my heart

And its feelin amazing

Theres no one else that matters

You love me

And I wont let you fall girl

Let you fall girl (ahh ohh oh oh yeah)

Yeah,

I wont let you fall

Let you fall

Let you fall (ohh ohh)

Yeah yeah Yeah yeah

Chorus + Ad Libs: Its like Its like I waited my whole life (whole life)

For this one night (one night)

Its gon be me you and the dance floor (me you and the dance floor)

Cuz we only got one night

Double your pleasure

Double your fun

And dance forever ever ever

Forever ever ever

Forever ever ever

Forever

Ever ever ever

Forever ever ever

Forever ever ever

Forever on the dance floor

Outro: Ohh oh oh oh oh oh ohhh yeah

Forever ever ever ever

Forever ever ohh

**"Next up is Miroku and Sango."**

**"This song is deticated to all the fellas out there." Miroku announced.**

**Sango started to sing the first part of Baby Got Back by Sir Mix A lot:**

**Sango:**

Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt.

It is so big. scoff

She looks like,one of those rap guys' girlfriends.

But, you know, who understands those rap guys? scoff

They only talk to her, because,she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?

I mean, her butt, is just so big.

I can't believe it's just so round, it's like,out there,

I mean - gross.

Look!

She's just so ... black!

**Miroku:**I like big butts and I can not lie

You other brothers can't deny

That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist

And a round thing in your faceYou get sprung, wanna pull out your tough'

Cause you notice that butt was stuffed

Deep in the jeans she's wearing

I'm hooked and I can't stop staring

Oh baby, I wanna get with you

And take your picture

My homeboys tried to warn me

But that butt you got makes me so horny

Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skinYou say you wanna get in my Benz?

Well, use me, use me'

Cause you ain't that average groupieI've seen them dancin'

To hell with romancin'

She's sweat, wet,Got it goin' like a turbo

'VetteI'm tired of magazines

Sayin' flat butts are the thing

Take the average black man and ask him that

She gotta pack much back

**Since Miroku was basically singing the whole song Sango decided to loosen up and start dancing around him.**

So, fellas! (Yeah!)

Fellas! (Yeah!)

Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)

Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!)

Shake it! (Shake it!)

Shake that healthy butt!

Baby got back!

Baby got back!

I like 'em round, and big

And when I'm throwin' a gig

I just can't help myself,

I'm actin' like an animal

Now here's my scandal

I wanna get you home

And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh

I ain't talkin' bout Playboy'

Cause silicone parts are made for toys

I want 'em real thick and juicy

So find that juicy double

Mix-a-Lot's in trouble

Beggin' for a piece of that bubble

So I'm lookin' at rock videos

Knock-kneeded bimbos walkin' like hoes

You can have them bimbos

I'll keep my women like Flo Jo

A word to the thick soul sisters,

I wanna get with ya

I won't cuss or hit ya

But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna fuck

Till the break of dawn

Baby got it goin' on

A lot of simps won't like this song'

Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it

And I'd rather stay and play'

Cause I'm long, and

I'm strong

And I'm down to get the friction on

So, ladies! Yeah!

Ladies! Yeah

If you wanna roll in my Mercedes Yeah!

Then turn around!

Stick it out!

Even white boys got to shout

Baby got back!

Baby got back!

Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females,

Cosmo ain't got nothin'to do with my selection.

36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3"

So your girlfriend rolls a Honda,

playin' workout tapes by Fonda

But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda

My anaconda don't want none

Unless you've got buns, hun

You can do side bends or sit-ups,

But please don't lose that butt

Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role

And tell you that the butt ain't gold

So they toss it and leave it

And I pull up quick to retrieve it

So Cosmo says you're fat

Well I ain't down with that!'

Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin

'And I'm thinkin' bout stickin

'To the beanpole dames in the magazines:

You ain't it, Miss Thing!

Give me a sister,

I can't resist her

Red beans and rice didn't miss her

Some knucklehead tried to dis'

Cause his girls are on my list

He had game but he chose to hit 'em

And I pull up quick to get wit 'em

So ladies, if the butt is round,

And you want a triple X throw down,

Dial 1-900-MIXALOT

And kick them nasty thoughts

Baby got back!

Little in the middle but she got much back (4x)

**When they were done and went back stage they saw Kagome and Inuyasha rolling on the floor laughing.**

**"Okay, you guys it wasn't that funny." Sango said trying to get them to stop.**

**Inuyasha did and had to hold up Kagome so she wouldn't fall from laughing. "Miroku man that was the best song for you I must say."**

**"Sango how did Miroku get you to do that song with you?" Kagome said finally down laughing.**

**"He told me that if we win we get to go to Hawaii that's the only reason I did that!" Sango said covering up a lie.**

**"Suuurre!" Inuyasha and Kagome said together both knowing that Sango had a huge crush on Miroku but the pervert was to dense to figure it out.**

**A few songs later:**

**"The winners of the contest is……"**

**End of chapter 1**

A/N: Hey people hoped u liked the first chapter of Complicated High School Love. By the way my other story: Life is full of drama I've decided not to put an epilogue because I'm totally suck on how to write it I know what I want to happen but I just don't know how to write it. I know for my usual readers this is LONG but hey I was really getting into this hoped u liked this. R&R. By the way NO FLAMES!


	2. Chapter 2: Winners The Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY Inuyasha characters

Last Time:

"Sango how did Miroku get you to do that song with him?" Kagome said finally down laughing.

"He told me that if we win we get to go to Hawaii that's the only reason I did that!" Sango said covering up a lie.

"Suuurre!" Inuyasha and Kagome said together both knowing that Sango had a huge crush on Miroku but the pervert was to dense to figure it out.

A few songs later:

"The winners of the contest is……"

Now:

"Before I mention who the winners are, after they are announced they are to met backstage to talk about the rules of the trip. Anyways I see that the entire school came and are having a great ti-"

"Yo, Mr. Myoga stop stalling and tell us already!" Inuyasha yelled from the crowed.

Mr. Myoga shot Inuyasha a warning glare. "Without further a due the winners are: Sango and Miroku."

"YES!" Sango and Miroku yell.

"Inuyasha"

"I know I'm a excellent singer." Inuyasha said jokingly.

"Arrogant as always, Inuyasha. And last but not least…"

'Please let it be Kagome' Inuyasha thought.

"Kouga and Ayame stop making out back there! Anyway the last winner is…..Kagome."

"Yeah!" All four of them yelled.

30 Minutes Later

Principle Myoga told them the rules of the trip to Hawaii, which are:

School dress code doesn't apply.

8:00 AM a limo from the school will drop them at the airport for 9 o'clock.

2 Hotel rooms are paid for.

No one gets pregnant.

Normal school behaviour when they get back.

Just to have fun for the week.

After they were done talking to Mr. Myoga, there was only 15 minutes left of the dance. The group sat at a table talking about the trip.

"I say we just have a sleep over tonight. It would be easier to leave all at once." Sango suggested.

"That's a great idea, Sango but who's house?" Kagz asked.

"I say Inu's house. More space for a pillow fight." Miroku said with a wide smile plastered oh his face.

Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha looked at Miroku with looks that said: 'WTF!?'

"What?" Miroku asked innocently.

"Kagome, can I talk to you in private?" Kouga asked.

'When the hell did he get here?' Kagome thought. "No." Kagome replied.

"Kagome please."

"She doesn't want to talk to a cheating ugly ass jerk like you!" Inuyasha said sliding his arm around her waist. Kagome noticed this and didn't attempt to remove it.

"Please?" Kouga said again.

"What ever you have to say, you can say it right here." Kagome said coldly.

"Kagome, I'm so sor-"

"Don't! I know what your going to say, 'Kagome, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. Please take me back.' Kouga save it. This is the third time I've caught you cheating on me. I'm done, it's over."

"Wait! This is the third time he's cheated on you? Are you **positive** you don't want me to strangle him?" Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

"Kagz, maybe you should take up Inuyasha's offer. I know I would." Sango said glaring daggers at Kouga.

"It's fine you guys. It would just be a waste of strength anyway. We should go home and pack. Lets met at Inu's at 10. We have an hour to pack lets go." Kagome said getting up.

"Yeah your right." Sango agreed.

They all left Kouga shocked standing there and went to the door.

"You guys go ahead. I have to talk to Mr. Myoga something about the trip."

"Kay, met you at your car, Yasha." Kagome said leaving.

When Kagz left Inuyasha went up to Kouga. "Wolf don't go near Kagome again if you do , I wont hesitate to kill you." Inuyasha said in deadly tone.

"Nothing will make me stay away from MY women, mutt."

"You better learn to stay away or it's your head."

With that Inuyasha left. After Miroku, Sango and Kagome got packed, they headed to Inuyasha's house. They stayed up all night playing truth or dare and surprisingly Miroku got his wish: to have a pillow fight.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Hey people I'm back again with another update! I'm going to TRY and update everyday or every other day. I don't know but I'll try my best! Please R&R and please NO FLAMES!


	3. Chapter 3: Girlfriend? Who?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters I may mention.**

**Chapter 3**

**6AM**

**!!Bring!!**

**Kagome woke up to Inuyasha's alarm clock and groaned. She didn't want to get up but they had to get ready for 8 o'clock. Kagome was going to get up when she felt the arm around her tightened. Kagz turned around to find a peaceful sleeping Inuyasha in front of her. She was use to waking up in Inuyasha's arms, knowing each other since kindergarten, they always had sleep overs. Kagz turned to the other 2 cuddling in the corner. 'Who should I wake up first?……Inuyasha.' She reached up and tweaked his dog ears. It usually worked but this time it didn't all she got was grumbling. Kagome tried again and failed…again. This time Kagz would have to try something different. She tired the first thing that came to her mind, so Kagome nibbled on the tip of one of his dog ears. That woke him up…sort of.**

"**Kagz stop it." Inuyasha said still half asleep.**

"**We have to get ready to leave." Kagome said pouting.**

"**Kagome, go wake up Sango and Miroku first." Inu said facing away from her. **

"**But I was going to throw water on them." Kagome said putting on the puppy dog pout.**

**Inuyasha couldn't resist. "Fine, go get the water."**

**Kagz got two glasses and gave one to Inu. "1,2,3" she whispered as she dumped her water on Miroku and Inuyasha dumped his on Sango.**

"**AHH!!"**

"**What the hell!" Miroku yelled.**

"**We had to wake you 2 up. We have 2 hours to get ready." Inu said smirking.**

"**But you didn't have to give us a good morning shower." Sango said glaring at Inuyasha, who hide behind Kagome.**

"**Let's just get read you guys."**

**A few hours later - Hawaii - Hotel Room**

**When they arrived at the Jewel Of Souls Hotel (don't ask?) they realized that there hotel rooms were tight next to each other. R1023 and R1024**

"**Wow! These hotel rooms are amazing! Look! There's a balcony." Kagome said squealing.**

"**Yeah only one problem." Sango said holding her head looking down.**

"**What is it Sango?" Inu asked.**

"**There's only one bed."**

"**I don't see the problem." Miroku said smiling.**

"**Wow it finally happened, Miroku's going for the opposite gender. Man, Inuyasha I feel sorry for you." Kagz said laughing.**

"**No, I'm not and he's not sleeping with me. Sango is."**

"**Huh!?"**

"**After you guys feel sleep last night, Miroku and I stayed up and played truth or dare. He dared me to share 1 hotel with him for the whole week." Sango explained.**

"**Oh." Inu and Kagz said blushing crimson.**

'**I get to sleep with Kagome all week. This is going to be heaven.'**

"**So what do you guys want to do?" Miroku asked.**

"**How about we go to the beach?" Kagome suggested.**

"**Yeah" they said in unison.**

**The Beach**

**Kagome wore a pink bikini and Sango wore a blue one. Inuyasha had red swim trunks and Miroku had purple.**

**1 hour later**

**They went surfing, made sand castles and played beach volleyball. They were about to leave, when they heard:**

"**Inu-Baby!"**

**The group turned around and saw **_**her**_**.**

"**Kikyo?!" Kagome and Inuyasha noticed they said her name in unison and asked together, "You know her?!"**

"**How do you know Kikyo?" Kagome asked.**

"**Summer Camp, you?"**

"**She's my cousin."**

"**Kagome? It is you, how's my baby cousin?" Kikyo said acting like a snob.**

"**Kikyo what are you doing here?" Kagome asked coldly.**

"**I saw my boyfriend, Inuyasha, and had to see him."**

**After Sango, Miroku and Kagome heard that they turned to Inuyasha.**

"**Your not my girlfriend Kikyo. I a-already h-have o-one." Inuyasha said stuttering.**

"**And who would that be?" Kikyo asked angrily.**

"**I-it's Kagome." Inuyasha said hesitantly giving Kagome a pleading look.**

**End Of Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey I know I didn't update yesterday and for that I'm sorry. And I also know that the beginning of this chapter was kind of pointless but the end wasn't I'll try to update tomorrow. R&R. No Flames! **


	4. Chapter 4: Dance Club

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the Inuyasha characters and any songs I mention.

Last Time:

"Your not my girlfriend Kikyo. I a-already h-have o-one." Inuyasha said stuttering.

"And who would that be?" Kikyo asked angrily.

"I-it's Kagome." Inuyasha said hesitantly giving Kagome a pleading look.

Now:

"Kagome? That slut standing right next to you?" Kikyo asked more angrier than she was before.

Kagome jaw dropped, " I wouldn't be talking Kiky-ho. You lost your virginity at the age of eight."

That shut her up. Miroku, Inuyasha and Sango now had there jaw dropped.

"Sango and I will be in the car." Miroku said grabbing Sango hand to leave.

"Nah uh, we're staying right here." Sango said pulling Miroku's hand back to where he was standing.

Kagome felt her courage heighten. " Inu, hun let's leave my dear cousin to her play toy's over there." Kagz said pointing to a few cute guys looking at Kikyo from the back.

Kagome slipped her arm round Inuyasha's waist and he did the same in return. They were about to leave when they heard:

"Kagome, you man stealing slut, I'm going to get MY Inu-baby back. One way or another." Kikyo yelled.

"Till next time Kikyo-ho." Kagome yelled back to her leaving with Inuyasha by her side, Miroku and Sango behind them laughing.

In the car - Driving to the hotel

Inuyasha was driving, Kagome in the passenger seat pissed off and Miroku and Sango in the back laughing there butts off.

"OMG! Kagome, I've never seen you back talk to Kikyo that way before." Sango said over the music.

Kagome heard but didn't say a word. She just nodded. Inuyasha saw this and took out his phone and texted her. Kagome got it and read it.

'Thank you'

She text back:

'No problem : )'

'What's wrong?'

'Did you really date Kikyo?'

'It was summer camp. I was dumb and stupid.' Inuyasha texted pulling into the hotel drive way.

'Got that right. Lol : )' Kagome put laughing.

Inuyasha was about to reply when Miroku asked:

"Inuyasha, did you really date Kikyo."

'What was he reading over my shoulder or something?' " It was summer camp, I was 13 and stupid."

"Yeah, but your 18 and still stupid." Sango added.

"True" Inu said.

They all busted out laughing entering Kagome and Inuyasha's hotel room. Sango sat on a bean bag, Miroku on the floor and Inu and Kagz sat on the bed.

"Hey Kagome…"

"Yeah, Yasha?"

"Um, is Kikyo going to keep stocking me?"

Kagome giggled, "Knowing her, yeah."

"Kagome, y-your not m-mad that I c-called y-you my g-girlfriend, a-are you?" Inuyasha asked stuttering. 'What the heck is wrong with me?' He thought blushing.

The whole room fell into silence. Sango decided to speak up:

"Kagome didn't mind, if she wouldn't have played along right Kagome?" Sango said jabbing Kagome in the side.

"Right" Kagome said getting out of her shocked state. "Any body want to order room service?" Kagome said going to the mini fridge to get water. Inuyasha followed her.

"Sure" Sango and Miroku called to her.

"Kagome, are you sure your okay with pretending to be my girlfriend?" 'Even though I wish this was real!'

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kagz said smiling.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said giving Kagome a peck on the cheek.

Sango and Miroku were shocked. They knew Inuyasha liked Kagome but they didn't think he would act on it. Kagome herself was frozen still. Her guy best friend / crush kissed her. Kagz couldn't get over that.

Knock Knock, " Room service."

After They Ate: 9 PM

Everyone sat on the floor with there empty plates watching TV until:

"Night guys." With that Kagome ran and jumped into the big fluffy bed.

They all laughed, " Yeah Miroku we should go to bed too. But if you cross to my side of the bed, you on the floor."

"Yes, Sango." Miroku said pouting.

They went out the door and Inuyasha went to lye down beside Kagome.

"Night Kagome." Inu said kissing Kagome's forehead.

"Night Yasha."

Next Day: 12:00

Everyone was in Kagz and Inu's room…again. Roku and Inu watching tv at a low volume, Sango sleeping on the bean bag, and Kagz sleeping with her head on Inuyasha's lap.

Miroku watched as Inuyasha caressed Kagome's hair. "Yash, your really liking this pretending thin aren't you?" Roku asked smirking.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Sango and I were shocked when you kissed her yesterday. Just ask her out for real, it wouldn't kill you to try."

"Miroku's right, just try." Sango said yawning.

"Sango how long were you listening?" Inuyasha asked blushing.

"The whole conversation. Don't worry I wont tell her. What do you wan to do tonight?"

"I don't know" Inu said.

"How about we go to the club?" Roku suggested.

"We just have to ask Kagz, I'm up for it." Sango said.

Inuyasha shook Kagome a bit, "Kagz want to go to a club tonight?" Inu whispered.

"Sure." Kagome whispered back, wrapping her arms around his waist, going back to sleep. Inuyasha blushed when he saw Roku and Sango smiling at him.

8:00- Dance Club

The group entered the dance club wearing:

Kagome: A pink spaghetti strap top with a pink mini skirt.

Sango: Tight blue top that says, Don't look, and on the back it said, Cause you can't have.

Inuyasha and Miroku: Muscle shirts with jeans.

They went to go get drinks.

10 minutes later:

Please don't stop the music by Rihanna, came on.

"Kagome would you like to dance." Inu asked.

"Sure"

They walked over to the dance floor leaving Sango and Miroku sitting there.

Please don't stop the music (4x)

It's gettin' late

I'm making my way over to my favorite place

I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away

I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way

Possible candidate (yeah)

Who knew

That you'd be up in here lookin' like you do

You're makin' stayin' over here impossible

Baby I must say your aura is incredible

If you don't have to go don't

Do you know what you started

I just came here to party

But now we're rockin' on the dance floor

Acting naughty

Your hands around my waist

Just let the music play

We're hand in hand

Chest to chest

And now we're face to face

Miroku and Sango

"OMG! Miroku look!" Sango said pointing to Inu and Kagz.

They were on the dance floor grinding on each other. Kagome crossed her arms, so her right hand was on her left side of her waist and her left hand was on her right side. Inuyasha hands were on hers.

"I've never seen Kagome dance with anyone like **THAT** before." Sango said amazed.

"Same with, Inuyasha."

I wanna take you away

Lets escape into the music

DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Lets escape into the music

DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

Baby are you ready cause its getting close

Don't you feel the passion ready to explode

What goes on between us no one has to know

This is a private show (oh)

Do you know what you

I just came here to party

But now we're rockin' on the dance floor

Acting naughty

Your hands around my waist Just let the music play

We're hand in hand

Chest to chest

And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into to music

DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the

wanna take you away

Lets escape into the music

DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

Ma ma say, ma ma sa

Ma ma coo sa

Ma ma say, ma ma sa

Ma ma coo sa (5x)

Please don't stop the music (2x)

I wanna take you away

Lets escape into the music

DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Lets escape into the music

DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

Ma ma say, ma ma sa

Ma ma coo sa

Ma ma say, ma ma sa

Ma ma coo sa

Please don't stop the music

Ma ma se, ma ma sa

Ma ma coo sa

Ma ma se, ma ma sa

Ma ma coo sa

Please don't stop the music

After that song finished, Forever by Chris brown started playing and Inuyasha started sing to Kagome while slow dancing.

Intro: 1, 2, 3, 4..

Hey (eh)

Forever Hey (eh)

Forever Verse 1: Its you, and me

Movin at the speed of light into eternity (yeah)

Tonight, is the night

To join me in the middle of ectacy

Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you (around you)

Bridge: Ima take you there,

Ima take you there

So dont be scared, Im right here, ya ready?

We can go anywhere

Go anywhere

But first, its your chance

Take my hand

Come with me

Chorus: Its like I waited my whole life

For this one night

Its gon be me you and the dance floor

Cuz we only got one night

Double your pleasure

Double you fun

And dance forever ever ever

Forever ever ever

Forever ever ever

Forever (forever)

Ever ever ever

Forever ever ever

Forever ever ever

Forever on the dance floor

Verse 2: Feels like were on another level (ohh ahh)

Feels like our loves intertwine

We can be two rebels

Breakin the rules

Me and you

You and I

All you gotta do is watch me

Look what I can do with my feet, baby

Feel the beat inside

Im drivin, you could take the front seat (front seat)

Just need you to trust me (trust me)

Girl girl girl

Its like now

Chorus: Its like I waited my whole life (oh)

For this one night (one night)

Its gon be me you and the dance floor (dance floor)

Cuz we only got one night (ohh)

Double you pleasure

Double your fun (yeah)

And dance forever ever ever (ohh)

Forever ever ever (ever)

Forever ever ever (ever)

Forever (forever)

Ever ever ever (ever)

Forever ever ever (ever)

Forever ever ever (ever)

Forever on the dance floor

Verse 3: Its a long way down

We so high off the ground

Sendin for an angel to bring me your heart

Girl where did you come from?

Got me so undone

Gazin in your eyes got me sayin

What a beautiful lady

No ifs ands or maybes

Im releasin my heart

And its feelin amazing

Theres no one else that matters

You love me

And I wont let you fall girl

Let you fall girl (ahh ohh oh oh yeah)

Yeah, I wont let you fall

Let you fall Let you fall (ohh ohh)

Yeah yeah Yeah yeah

On the last chorus of the song, Kagz and Inu leaned in slowly and kissed. They both felt a bolt of static go through them. Miroku and Sango's jaw dropped.

Chorus + Ad Libs: Its like Its like

I waited my whole life (whole life)

For this one night (one night)

Its gon be me you and the dance floor (me you and the dance floor)

Cuz we only got one night

Double your pleasure

Double your fun

And dance forever ever ever

Forever ever ever

Forever ever ever

Forever

Ever ever ever

Forever ever ever

Forever ever ever

Forever on the dance floor

Outro: Ohh oh oh oh oh oh ohhh yeah

Forever ever ever ever

Forever ever ohh

"Inuyasha!!" Kikyo said out of no where.

A/N: OMG! THINGS R GETTING CRAZY!! Kikyo and Kagome r on an all out war (being drastic lol!! CALL THE FBI CALL THE SWIM TEAM CALL OPERA LOL!) Please R&R NO FLAMES


	5. Chapter 5: Surprised?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha characters or I would be rich.**

**Warning: A lot of swearing in this chapter and a little bit of sexual talk.**

**Last time:**

On the last chorus of the song, Kagz and Inu leaned in slowly and kissed. They both felt a bolt of static go through them. Miroku and Sango's jaw dropped.

"Inuyasha!!" Kikyo said out of no where.

**Now:**

"**Kagome!"**

**Sadly hearing both there names being called, they pulled away from each other.**

'**Damn it! Couldn't last longer?' Inuyasha thought.**

'**Wow. I just kissed Inuyasha. And it was great!' Kagome thought blushing madly.**

**They looked to see who was calling them. A very pissed off Kikyo and a very pissed off……Kouga.**

**Sango and Miroku walked to Kagome and Inuyasha before Kikyo and Kouga got to them. That didn't work both groups got there at the same time. Kouga grabbed Kagome's hands in his. (A/N: like in the show).**

"**Get the hell away from ****my**** Kagome." Inuyasha noticed the slip up but thought: 'Oh what the hell, who cares.'**

"**Your Kagome? Meaning as in mate or girlfriend."**

'**Wish both.' "Girlfriend dumb ass. What the hell are you doing here anyway?"**

"**I called him here." Kikyo said smugly.**

"**Now why the hell would you go and do that. You knew I broke up with him, Kikyo." Kagome said/yelled until she noticed the whole club was watching them.**

"**Well I introduced you two, I might as well get you back together." Kikyo said glaring daggers at them.**

"**Kagome lets just go. You," Inuyasha said pointing to Kouga. "Stay away from ****my**** girl. And you," Inuyasha said turning to Kikyo. "Stay away from me. If you don't I'm putting up a restraining order against you." **

**And with that the group left.**

**10:00 Hotel Room**

**Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on the bean bags, Miroku sitting on the bed with Sango beside him. They were joking around until they heard a knock on the door.**

"**Who is it?" Kagome called laughing.**

"**Kouga and Kikyo."**

"**No one's here!" Inu yelled.**

"**Yo mutt face, what are you doing in my women's room?" Kouga asked.**

"**Getting pleasure, what else?" Inuyasha said while moaning after, the other three sitting there trying hard not to laugh out load.**

"**Inuyasha, you better not be doing what I think your doing." Kikyo said angrily.**

**Kagome felt like getting her revenge now, " Inu…Yasha don't stop" Kagome moaned exactly like Inuyasha did before.**

**Roku and Sango couldn't take it, they busted out laughing, so did Inu and Kagz.**

"**Inu-Trasha, you'll be happy to know that my hotel is right next to yours."**

"**And mine next to Sango's." Kikyo added.**

"**WHAT?!" They yelled.**

"**Oh hell nah! There's no way in hell that bitch is spending the rest of this trip with us." Sango said pissed**

"**Hey Kouga, Kikyo at midnight tomorrow, we're all going skinny dipping wanna come?" Kagz said smirking.**

**Everyone in the room gave Kagome a 'WTF?' look.**

"**Sure"**

"**Yeah, well we go to go and Mutt don't touch my women." With that they left.**

"**Okay Kagome, why would you tell Kikyo and Kouga to go skinny dipping with us?" Miroku asked sadly.**

"**We're not really going skinny dipping Roku." Answered Kagome.**

"**Oh" Miroku said sulking.**

"**O…kay. So here's the plan…"**

**End of Chapter 5**

**A/N: I'm still going to try and update everyday but sometimes I'll have writers block and wont up date for a day or 2. By the way thank to those who reviewed and put this story on there favourites list : ). Please R&R and No flames. Because I'm so happy right now I'll do a little sneak peek of the next chapter.**

**Next chapter preview:**

**Kikyo and Kouga at midnight no one else but them. There getting angry and calls Kagome.**

**Kagome and Inuyasha sneak into Kikyo's room with her room key while Miroku and Sango sneak into Kouga's.**

**Kagome and Inuyasha have everything planned for what to do for revenge will it work? Will both teams on this revenge mission get caught? Wait and see on the next chapter of Complicated High School Love. **


	6. Chapter 6: Plan A

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Warning: Swearing

Last time:

"**Okay Kagome, why would you tell Kikyo and Kouga to go skinny dipping with us?" Miroku asked sadly.**

"**We're not really going skinny dipping Roku." Answered Kagome.**

"**Oh" Miroku said sulking.**

"**O…kay. So here's the plan…"**

Now 8:00 Hotel Room:

Last night Sango and Miroku slept in Inuyasha's and Kagome's room, everything was peaceful….That was until it struck 8:05 that is:

"Your such a bitch!"

"Well at least I'm not an ugly half-demon." Kagome yelled at Inu.

That struck him hard, Kagome noticed and mouthed (A.K.A they can read lips): _I'm sorry I don't mean any of this._

"Your such a fat ass whore."

Inu mouthed back: _Me Neither_

"If I'm such a fat ass whore then why'd you agree to share a room with me?"

"Because you look like Kikyo."

Kagome felt like a thousand knives hit her.

Inu mouthed :_ I'm so sorry._ Then Inuyasha thought: ' I don't know how long I can keep this up without going to her apologizing and kissing her.'

"You guys stop this! Your suppose to be a couple not fighting!" Sango yelled faking sadness.

"Sango you don't have to worry cause -** I'M GONE!"** Inuyasha and Kagz said the last 2 words in unison.

They both left and went in different directions.

With Kagome

Kagome pulled out eye drops container out of her pocket and used them. After she looked like Kagome's been crying and then went to Kouga's room. Kagz knocked on the door:

"Who is it?"

"Kagome." Kagz said 'sobbing'

Not even a second later Kouga came to the door, and Kagome ran into his arms.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"That stupid basterd that's what!"

"Inu-Trasha?"

Kagome winched at the name but nodded. " Kouga, can I have your room key if Inu-Trasha" winch "gets me pissed off?"

"Sure, just tell me if dog mutt bugs you. If he does then he'll regret it." And with that Kouga gave her his room key, kissed her and said there goodbyes.

With Inuyasha

Mumbling: _I don't want to do this._ _I don't want to do this._ _I don't want to do this. I don't…._

Inuyasha knocked on Kikyo's door.

"Who is it?" Kikyo asked with her usual dead tone.

"Inuyasha"

Kikyo immediately opened the door and jumped into his arms. "Inu-Baby!"

'Oh god help me!' "Hey Kiki"

Kikyo pulled away, " What do I owe this visit?"

"That slut pissed me off." 'Kagome please forgive me!'

"Aw, did the big witch do something to hurt my Inu?"

"Kiki the wench does nothing but complain, can I have the key card to your room if she bugs the hell out of me again?"

"Anything for my Inu." Kikyo said giving him the key card and kissing him. And said goodbyes and left.

Kagz and Inu's hotel

When Inuyasha got back Sango and Miroku laughing on the floor. Inuyasha looked for what they were laughing at and found Kagome gurgling mouth wash.

"Hey wasn't that mouth wash container full this morning? By the way pass me the rest!"

Kagome spit it out. "It would have been full but Kouga kissed me."

" Well at least Kouga didn't use tongue!" Inuyasha said grabbing the rest of the mouth wash.

Sango and Miroku laughed. "Plan A complete." Sango said smirking. 'They have no idea what Miroku and I are planning.'

A/N: I know that I didn't update for a couple of says and I'm sorry its just that school is tomorrow and I had to get everything ready. Speaking of school I wont get to update everyday like I usually do. I'll be lucky if I get to update every Saturday but I'll try my best I promise. Grade Nine's going to be a killer and it's starting tomorrow. : O anyway wish me luck and R&R!! Till next time!!


	7. Chapter 7: Plan B

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any song I mention and Pepsi (lol)

Last Time:

"**Hey wasn't that mouth wash container full this morning? By the way pass me the rest!"**

**Kagome spit it out. "It would have been full but Kouga kissed me."**

" **Well at least Kouga didn't use tongue!" Inuyasha said grabbing the rest of the mouth wash.**

**Sango and Miroku laughed. "Plan A complete." Sango said smirking. 'They have no idea what Miroku and I are planning.'**

Now:

1:00 PM : Sango and Miroku's Hotel Room

They didn't even know what they were planning.

"Miroku, how are we going to get Inuyasha and Kagome together?"

"Okay, you know how Plan B is happening tonight and your going with Kagome?"

"Yeah…."

"Don't! They are going to be talking and laughing, then hopefully Inuyasha will pop the question. It HAS to work! If it doesn't I'll force them together myself!" Miroku said with determination on his face.

"One problem, you know Inuyasha's not good with expressing his feeling. How do you know he'll ask her?"

"Because. I'll bug him till he does."

"Miroku, you can't just force Inuyasha. You know he's just going to say no till you lay off."

"Your right. This is how 'Operation Match Maker' is going to work. We'll…."

3:00

The gang decided to go to the mall for what they needed for the prank and there hotels:

Hair dye

Glue

Make up remover (if there's such thing lol)

Bathing suits

Walkie talkies

Food

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking up front and Sango and Miroku were a bit farther than usual.

"Miroku, how long is this going to take?" Sango whispered.

"I don't know, it's up to Inuyasha. He's t-"

"Hey Miroku, if your trying to seduce Sango, she's not that stupid. Unless you somehow turn her on, well then maybe."

After Inuyasha said that Sango blushed, Kagome laughed and Miroku walked up to Inu and whispered:

"I wouldn't be talking, you hesitated putting your hand around Kagome's waist 15 times now. Just go for it."

Inuyasha blushed and didn't say another word.

"Hey Inu what's wrong?" Kagome asked

"Nothing Kagome, I'm fine." Inuyasha whispered then kissed her. After they pulled away Kagome asked,

"What was that for?" It was Kagome's turn to blush.

"For this morning and this, " He Kissed her again. " was because I wanted to." Inuyasha asked blushing. Now Kagome was beet red.

Miroku and Sango were smiling like crazy.

Time Skip…

11:58 PM

Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)

Boots with the fur (with the fur)

The whole club was looking at her

She hit the floor (she hit the floor)

Next thing you know

Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

Them baggy sweat pants

And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)

She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey! )

She hit the floor (she hit the floor)

Next thing you k-

Inuyasha picked up his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Inu-Baby, Kouga and I are at the beach. Where are you guys?"

"We are just going to get a bit of food. We'll be there in 5." Inuyasha answered walking out of Kagome and his hotel room.

"Okay, see you in 5, Inu."

"Bye Kikyo."

With that Inuyasha hung up his phone.

"Okay, Sango and I will go to Kiky-ho's room and you guys go to Kouga's." Kagome stated walking to Kikyo's room.

"Um Kagome, Sango's coming with me. She wants to get Kouga bad for what he did to you." Miroku said stating his excuse.

"Oh okay. Let's go."

Kouga's Room

Sango and Miroku enter Kouga's room, Miroku headed towards the bathroom while Sango headed towards the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes , Room service. Tomorrow I would like a 2 steaks, mash potatoes with corn, 3 submarine sandwiches foot long, 4 box's of pizza, 2L of Pepsi, ribs and a hamburger with fries. Did you get that?" Sango asked with a man voice.

"Yes, Mr. Wolf. When would you like this to arrive?"

"Tomorrow evening at 6."

"Alright, Goodnight Mr. Wolf. Before I go the total is 2000, is that okay?"

"Yes thank you, goodnight."

With that Sango hung up the phone and went to see what Miroku was doing.

Kikyo's Room

Kagome was ordering random food and drinks with a lot of calories, just to piss Kikyo off.

Inuyasha was in the middle of gluing all of Kikyo's high heels that ,she brought, to the floor. When his phone decided to ring.

"Hello?"

" Inuyasha, if you guys aren't here in5 minutes we are leaving." Kikyo said sounding angry.

"We'll be down there. Okay babe?" Inuyasha winced, Kagome saw and giggled softly.

"Okay baby, bye."

"Bye"

Kagome got out her Walkie talkie:

-Miroku, Sango can you hear me? Over

-Loud and clear Kags, Over.

-We have 5 minutes to finish, over.

- We are done and leaving over.

-See you back at the hotel. Over and out

Kagome grabbed the hair dye and went to the bathroom.

"Hey Kags, what else do we have to do?" Inu asked.

"We just have to mix the hair dye."

A While Later

Kagome and Inuyasha were about to leave Kikyo's room. They headed towards the door and opened it. They froze, Kikyo was down the hall coming there way. She hadn't seen them, so they weren't screwed yet. Inuyasha pulled Kagome back into Kikyo's room.

'What are we going to do now?' Kagome thought freaking out.

End of Chapter 7

A/N : Im so sorry I never got to continue earlier. High school has been giving me homework since it started. It was miracle I only had one sheet this weekend. I worked on this chapter since Friday night. Ill Continue as soon as I can!!


	8. Chapter 8: Plan C Failed? Or Is It?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any song I mention

Last Time:

"**Hey Kags, what else do we have to do?" Inu asked.**

"**We just have to mix the hair dye."**

**A While Later**

**Kagome and Inuyasha were about to leave Kikyo's room. They headed towards the door and opened it. They froze, Kikyo was down the hall coming there way. She hadn't seen them, so they weren't screwed yet. Inuyasha pulled Kagome back into Kikyo's room.**

'**What are we going to do now?' Kagome thought freaking out.**

Now:

'Original plan C: Get out the rooms without any delays. Well that's out the window.' Kagome thought

Kagome pulled out her walkie talkie.

-Miroku, Sango do you hear me? Over

-Yeah, where are you guys? Over

-We're still in Kikyo's room. Problem is she's heading this way! Could you guys possibly distract her? Over

-…No can do. She already passed the room and is 2 doors down from hers, over

- Crap! Bye over and out!

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, who was as nervous as she was. Time was ticking and they had no way out.

"Get in the closet." Inuyasha said hurriedly .

"What?!?" Kagome said practically yelling.

"Hide in the closet."

"What about you?"

"Kikyo gave me her key remember?"

'That's true. She did give him the key.' Kagome thought getting into the closet.

As soon as Kagome closed the door to the closet, the door to the hotel room opened. Kikyo walked in surprised to see Inuyasha in the middle of her room.

"Yash, what happened? Did the bitch piss you off again?" Kikyo asked attempting to flirt, twisting Inuyasha's hair round her finger.

Kagome was fuming in the closet. ' How dare she claim my Inuyasha…wait my Inuyasha? Man this pretending thing is getting to my head.'

"Kagome and I got into an argument again." Inuyasha said glancing at the closet nervously.

"Aw Inu-Baby come here." Kikyo said leaning towards him and started kissing him.

'Oh God let them stop! It's burning my eyes!' Kagome thought rolling her eyes.

Knock, Knock

"Who is it?"

"It's Kouga."

'What the hell?" Kagome and Inuyasha though unison.

Kikyo let him in. "Kouga why are you here at 1 o'clock in the morning?" Kikyo asked

"Kagome's missing!"

"What do you mean she's missing?" Inuyasha asked acting frantic.

"I checked your hotel room and she wasn't there. What'd you do to her?!"

"Inuyasha did nothing! My Inu is innocent an nothing but innocent!" Kikyo said sticking up for her so called "Boyfriend"

'Oh my gosh kill me now!' Kagome thought **still** in the closet.

"You know what I'm going to text Sango and Miroku to help us find her." Inuyasha said flipping out his Razor.

Kagome's phone started to vibrate but no one heard it. She took it out and read it.

-When we leave, wait a few minutes and GET OUT!

Inu

"Miroku and Sango said to come over to my hotel room to talk." Inuyasha mentioned walking out the door with Kikyo and Kouga.

Kagome

Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kouga left.

"Finally!" Kagome said bursting out of the closet.

Kagome walked to the door hesitantly, putting her ear to the door to make sure they were really gone. She waited and then heard…nothing. She cracked the door a bit just to make sure no one was there. The halls were empty. Kagome cautiously went back to her hotel room to find Sango there watching TV. When Sango saw Kagome, a smile was planted on her face.

"Your Alive!"

"Yes Sango, I'm alive and not a ghost." Kagome replied a little scared thinking Sango should be checked into a mental institute.

Sango didn't miss that look. "I meant that you didn't get caught. Plan C was a success!"

"Yeah, success." Kagome said plopping on the couch beside Sango.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why aren't you happy? What happened?" Sango said stating the last question seriously.

"Nothing." Kagome said making sure to keep her eyes focused on the TV.

"Kagz look at me," she did "What happened? Was it Inuyasha and Kikyo?"

"They were making out, when Inuyasha knew I was in the closet."

"Kagome, you know Inuyasha has to go along with what Kikyo does, for the plan to work." Sango stated softly.

"I know but it still hurts."

"Kagz, Inuyasha wouldn't do anything to hurt you and you know that. So forget about it."

"Your right" Kagome said sitting on the couch with Sango, watching TV.

Inuyasha and Miroku

6:00AM

Inuyasha and Miroku walked into the hotel room ,almost dropping to the floor from sleep deprivation.

"Inu, I'm yawn taking the couch." Miroku stated.

"What yawn ever." Inuyasha said attempting to walk ALL the way to the bedroom when all of a sudden….

BAM!

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha ran back to the living room to find Miroku shocked, Sango panting like crazy and Kagome face first on the floor groaning.

"What happened!" Inuyasha yelled leaning against the door frame for support.

"Ask the pervert Miroku!" Sango said angrily.

"For once I wasn't doing anything!"

"Can someone PLEASE help me?" Kagome groaned.

Inuyasha pulled her up. "Kagome what happened?"

" Sango and I fell asleep on the couch watching TV. I don't know what happened after that. Next thing I knew I was face first on the floor."

"What happened was that pervert got on top of me!" Sango yelled putting her 2 cents in.

"I was too tired to see anyone was on the couch. All I wanted, wait re-phrase that, want to do it sleep. Not attention, I climbed on the couch thinking Sango was a pillow." Miroku said mumbling the last part.

"It's been a long night can we just get some sleep! PLEASE!" Inuyasha said heading towards the bedroom….again.

"Yeah" They agredd and went into separate directions to get some NEEDED sleep.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9:Dieing For The Enemy? Hell No!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any song I mention or companies

Last Time:

"I was too tired to see anyone was on the couch. All I wanted, wait re-phrase that, want to do it sleep. Not attention, I climbed on the couch thinking Sango was a pillow." Miroku said mumbling the last part.

"It's been a long night can we just get some sleep! PLEASE!" Inuyasha said heading towards the bedroom….again.

"Yeah" They agreed and went into separate directions to get some NEEDED sleep.

**Now:** Lunch 11:59

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were in Sango's (& Miroku's) hotel room for once. They were making plans for that day, there last day in Hawaii. Kagome was about to say something until:

"What the hell! I didn't order this! I'm NOT paying $5000 for food I didn't order!" Kikyo yelled at the waiter.

"We spent all night preparing this food! The chef will be mad if I send this back." The waiter argued.

" I don't care! I'm not paying for it! I -"

" There's no way I'm paying for this!" Kouga yelled to the waiter in front of him.

"But you have to!" The waiter argued back.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango came out into the hallway trying not to laugh out.

"Inu-Baby, this waiter is making me pay for something I didn't order! Help me pay for it please!" Kikyo said giving Inuyasha a puppy dog pout.

"Kikyo how much is it?" Inuyasha said pretending to go through his wallet for money.

" 5 Thousand dollars." Kikyo hesitating a bit.

" 5 Thousand dollars?! Kikyo, I'm not rich! I don't have that type of money."

Kouga cut in, " Hey Kagome, you wouldn't have $100 on you, would you?"

"Sure Kouga, I'll just pull it out of my imaginary Swiss bank account." Kagome said sarcastically

"Miroku? Sango?"

" I got a 5 dollars and a man's got to eat!" Miroku said shrugging.

"And he's suppose to pay for me and I'm broke." Sango replied.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to charge it to my room."

"Same" Kikyo said pouting literally pouting.

After they both paid for there huge order…..

"Hey Kouga and I were thinking, how about we eat all this together. Since Kouga and I can't finish it by ourselves. How about it you guys?" Kikyo asked, more like pleading.

"Um Kikyo, let us think about it…." Inuyasha said getting into a mini circle with Miroku, Sango and Kagome.

Once they were in the circle they began to disgust.

"She'll poison our food!" Kagome whispered harshly.

"Most likely!" Sango agreed.

" Come on she's going to ask why were not saying yes." Inuyasha said.

"We should die, just because we want to be nice? HELL NO! I'm not dieing just because we want to be nice." Sango said strongly not going to be a victim to Kiky- ho.

"I'm with Sango, I'm not dieing for anyone's purpose but my own." Miroku said wrapping his arm around Sango's waist instead of her shoulder. Kagome and Inuyasha were surprised Sango didn't slap him and blushed. They shook it off.

"Then what are we going to do?" Kagz asked.

"We say yes but trash the food when their not looking. Agreed?" Inu asked.

"Agreed but I'm bringing back up! I actually have 2 friends that are visiting here." Kagome mentioned.

"Who?" Sango asked.

"You'll find out later." Kagome said flipping out her phone and started texting her friends.

They all turned to Kikyo and Kouga.

" Kikyo, Kouga, we're agrees to join you guys for this giant meal." Miroku smiled but behind that smile held doubt, regret and a praying Miroku.

"I'm happy let's go." Kouga said smirking while holding Kagome's hand.

Inuyasha was fuming, " You flea bitten wolf, get your hands of my Kagome."

" Inu-Trasha, she loves me not you and you know it."

"Sango started making gagging noises. "Past tense, loved. She doesn't love you anymore."

"Got that right." Miroku mumbled.

"Inu, you still love me right?" Kikyo asked randomly.

"STOP IT! Can I please get a word in?" Silence "Thank you. Kouga, Sango's right I don't love you anymore. Kikyo stay away from Inuyasha. He's with me so get over yourself." Kagome finished angrily.

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were shocked by Kagome's statement to Kikyo. Everything was silent until they heard footsteps coming there way.

"Kagome Higarashi?" A girl asked.

"Rin Takahashi?" Kagome asked smiling.

Suddenly both girls were deep in conversation.

"Ahem" The man beside interrupted.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi. I'm glad you actually answered your cell for once." Kagome said jokingly.

Inuyasha walked beside Kagome and put his arm around her waist. Sesshomaru gave him a weird look. In return he got a ' I'll tell you later look.'

"We should eat this food before it gets cold." Kikyo said sounding angry because of what Kagome said to her.

Kikyo's Hotel Room 

They were all sitting at a table. Inuyasha beside Kagome and Sesshomaru to her right. At the head of the tabled was Kouga the Rin, Miroku and Sango. At the other end of the table was Kikyo.

*Visual*

Sango Miroku Rin

Kikyo Kouga

Inu Kagz Sessh

*End of Visual*

Everything was silent until Kagome's phone started to vibrating.

-Kagz

Nothings poisoned but the pepperoni pizza has a funny smell to it.

-Sessh

Kagome showed Inuyasha the text under the tabled, then passed it to Sango, Miroku and Rin. Miroku was glad he could actually eat something, the smell of the food was making him hungry.

"Sesshomaru how come you didn't tell me you got married but told Kagome?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"I thought Kagome told you." Sesshomaru mentioned.

"It slipped my mind." Kagome said innocently.

"Kagome, how did you know Rin?" Sessh asked.

"Sango and I met her in grade 5."

" I know her too." Kikyo said whinnying.

Everyone rolled there eyes including Kouga.

"Inu-Trasha, when did you and my Kagome start dating?" Kouga asked.

'Great! This is going to be fun!' Kagome thought sarcastically.

"How can Kagome be yours, if she's dating me?" Inuyasha asked getting mad.

"You took her from me!" Kouga said getting louder.

"You chose Ayame over Kagome and she has me so back off!"

"I'm sure Kagome doesn't even love you!"

" I love Inuyasha and not YOU so BACK OFF!" Kagome yelled storming out.

"Kagome wait!" Rin yelled going after her.

"Nice going Kouga." Sango said pissed off, going after Kagome and Rin.

End Of Chapter 9!!!

A/N: Things r getting hot and complicated! I Promise to get a chapter out over Christmas break if not earlier.!!! R&R Flames r welcomed now lol!


	10. Chapter 10:Too Much Confession?

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, songs and companies I mention.

Last Time:

"How can Kagome be yours, if she's dating me?" Inuyasha asked getting mad.

"You took her from me!" Kouga said getting louder.

"You chose Ayame over Kagome and she has me so back off!"

"I'm sure Kagome doesn't even love you!"

" I love Inuyasha and not YOU so BACK OFF!" Kagome yelled storming out.

"Kagome wait!" Rin yelled going after her.

"Nice going Kouga." Sango said pissed off, going after Kagome and Rin.

Now:

"Kagome! Wait!" Rin called.

"Kagome! Rin! Wait for me!" Sango yelled running faster.

Kagome stopped at the entrance to the hotel. Rin and Sango caught up with her.

"What just happened back there?" Rin asked panting.

"I don't believe I just confessed that!" Kagome said walking down the street with Rin and Sango.

"Kagome, Inuyasha probably thought you were playing along with the plan." Sango said encouragingly.

"What plan?" Rin asked.

"Long story short, Kagome and Inuyasha are pretending to date because Kikyo and Kouga wont take 'we are not dating anymore' for an answer."

"Aw. Kagome why don't you just tell Inuyasha how you really feel about him?" Rin suggested.

"I can't! He doesn't-" Kagome's phone started ringing.

***Daydreaming about you all day**

**In school can't concentrate**

**Want have your voice in my ear'**

**Till mama comes and says it's too late**

**Cause the lights are on outside**

**Wish there was somewhere to hide**

**Cause I just don't want to say goodbye**

**Cause you are my baby baby***

"It's Inuyasha." Kagome mentioned worriedly. "Hello?"

"Kagome where are you?" Inuyasha said sounding, worried?

"I'm with Sango and Rin." She said looking over at them. They were giving her a 'tell him' look.

'Not yet' she mouthed back.

"Why'd you just leave like that?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Kagome saw Rin grabbing for the phone. Rin pushed a button and handed it back. "It's complicated." She answered Inuyasha's question.

"Kagome you know you can tell me anything."

'Why is his voice suddenly louder? Rin put him on speaker!' Kagome thought. "I'll tell you tonight when we pack okay?" Kagome said not wanting to tell him now but hoping he would forget.

"Alright, Bye Kaggy-chan."

"Bye Inu-kun"

After she hung up Sango and Rin gave her weird looks.

"Um.. Kagome when did that start?" Sango asked.

"What?"

"The nicknames" Rin answered understanding Sango's point.

"Just now." Kagome answered not getting the point.

"Don't you think that he likes you enough to give you nicknames like that?" Rin asked.

"Nah, Kikyo was probably there that's why." Kagome said surprisingly calm.

"Kagome, I have a feeling that if you tell Inuyasha how you really feel about him, he'd feel the same way." Sango said hoping she would.

"I dunno. I'll tell you when I have a decision."

"In the mean time we should be heading back. Sesshomaru is probably wondering what's taking us so long. Rin said heading back to the hotel rooms.

Kagz and Inu's Room

When Rin, Kagome and Sango got back they saw Sesshomaru laying on the bed, Inuyasha sitting beside him talking and Miroku on the bean bag.

"…Kikyo now thinks that I'm Kagome's boyfriend. But she wont stop pissing off Kagome. And now Kouga's doing it and he's pissing me off." Inuyasha said not noticing the girls walked in.

"Why don't you just become Kagome's real boyfriend? You know you like her." Sesshomaru said with eyes closed not noticing them either.

"I-" Inuyasha was cut off.

"Ahem." Miroku interrupted staring at the girls at the door, which was closed. ' How'd they get in without us hearing the door close?'

Kagome, Sango and Rin were just standing there not saying a word.

"Sessh, sweetheart, when is our plane tonight?"

"Same as ours." Inuyasha answered hoping Kagome didn't hear what Sesshomaru just mentioned.

'Kagz what do you want to do tonight?" Inuyasha asked trying to get the tenseness out of the air.

"Staying here, relaxing. You?"

"Not a damn thing."

"Kagome has a point with relaxing. I really need a good massage." Sango said rubbing her neck.

"Well Miroku is willing to give you one." Inuyasha said smirking.

Sango noticed Miroku beginning to come towards her, she backed up. "Stay away from me Miroku." Sango warned but mentally screamed when she backed into a wall.

"Miroku don't you have to start packing?" Kagome asked making Miroku stop mid-step.

"What time is it?" Miroku asked looking between Sango and Kagome.

"It's 3 o'clock."

"Why don't we just go shopping, we haven't don't that since we got here." Sango suggested forgetting about Kagome's relaxing idea.

"Sure, what the hell." Inuyasha answered lazily.

"Sesshy, Rin, coming?" Kagome asked with a puppy dog pout knowing Sesshomaru couldn't refuse.

"Damn the puppy dog pout! Inu ready to suffer together just us men?" Sesshomaru said purposely leaving out Miroku."

"Hey! What about me?" Miroku asked.

"Like I said just us men."

"Hardy har har." Miroku laughed sarcastically.

3 Days Later: Back at School

The gang returned at school after there fun but hectic vacation. They were all sitting in science. Kagome sat beside Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha sat behind them. There teacher walked into the classroom and started announcing something:

"Class we have a new student, she has travelled all around the world but was originally born here." Mrs. Yoshida said. "Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, she claims she knows you all including Kouga. Come in dear." Then **she** walked in. "Class this is Kikyo Higarashi."

The class started mumbling questions that involved Kagome and Kikyo being related.

The gang looked at each other pissed of as hell. Who can blame them?

'I guess this pretending thing is going to last longer.' Kagome and Inuyasha thought looking at on another. 'Who knows could be fun?'

A/N: Talk about major confession and total drama! Kikyo-ho the bitch seems to want to ruin there high school life too huh? R&R and flames are welcomed. I'll see if I can post another chapter before the break ends but most likely not.


	11. Chapter 11: Asking Him Out!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, songs and companies I mention.

Last Time:

"Class we have a new student, she has travelled all around the world but was originally born here." Mrs. Yoshida said. "Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, she claims she knows you all including Kouga. Come in dear." Then **she** walked in. "Class this is Kikyo Higarashi."

The class started mumbling questions that involved Kagome and Kikyo being related.

The gang looked at each other pissed of as hell. Who can blame them?

'I guess this pretending thing is going to last longer.' Kagome and Inuyasha thought looking at on another.'

Now:

Lunch: 12:00

Kagome and Miroku were in the lunch line and Inuyasha and Sango were at a table with their lunch waiting for the other two.

"Inuyasha you should know Kikyo's not going to give up." Sango stated taking a bite out of her shrimp roll.

Inu groaned, " I know. Now Kagome and I have to keep the dating thing up."

"Inuyasha, you should just take Sesshomaru's advice and ask Kagome out."

Inuyasha, who had his head on the table, snapped his head up almost getting whiplash. He had a shocked expression on his face. "You guys heard that?!"

Sango hesitated but nodded.

"Heard what?" Kagome asked sitting beside Sango.

"Nothing…" Inu mumbled. "What are we going to do about the whole Kikyo thing?"

"Well we could either stop the whole thing or continue 'dating' until she gives up." Kagome answered.

"Kagome, you do know if you guys stop 'dating' and Kikyo got Inuyasha…" Miroku paused.

Sango picked up. "**If** Kikyo got Inuyasha, she would flaunt it in front of Kagome like crazy. Knowing that Kagome likes-"

"Ahem." Kagome cut Sango off giving her a death glare. 'If Sango finished that sentence I was going to tell Miroku that Sango actually likes him.' " Sango if you finish that sentence someone is going to find out you like them." Kagome smirked evilly.

Miroku's eyes shone with hope, Sango looks like she saw a ghost and Inuyasha was laughing like a madman.

"Sango what were you saying about Kikyo knowing that Kagome likes?" Inuyasha asked smirking.

"I'm keeping my mouth shut." Sango declared

"As it should be."

They all winced it was Kikyo herself.

"Kiky-ho get your own friends and stop stealing mine." Kagome stated coldly.

"Oh little cousin. I'm not here to steal your friends." Kikyo said pushing Inuyasha over, who accidentally pushed Miroku off the bench.

The table was only made for four students.

"Now where can I sit?" Miroku asked glaring daggers at Kikyo.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango were shocked. Miroku was usually calm and collected, ( don't forget to mention ) perverted type. He rarely got angry.

"I don't know, find a different table." Kikyo answered staring at Inuyasha dreamily. Which was creeping him out. He shifted over slightly.

Sango and Kagome were pissed. "Miroku come here." Sango said getting up.

"Sango, I'm not going to take your seat." Miroku stated.

"Just sit down!" Sango said a bit harsher than intended. "Sorry"

Miroku sat down wondering what Sango was thinking of doing.

Everyone at their table, excluding Kikyo and Sango herself, when Sango suddenly sat in Miroku's lap eating her lunch like nothing happened.

"Uh…." Miroku said blushing.

Sango turned around and whispered something into his ear. He nodded. When she was finished she turned back around finishing her lunch. Miroku was beet red.

*BBBBrrrriiiinnnngggg*

~5 minute bell~

"Well Miroku and I have to go to art. Bye guys , Kikyo." Kagome said running with Miroku to their lockers (after Sango got up off his lap).

"See Ya! Meet us at my car after school." Inuyasha said starting to heading to English with Sango.

"Inu-baby, aren't you give me a good bye kiss?" Kikyo said sickly 'flirting'. If you can call it that.

Inuyasha's eyes almost popped out of his head. He grabbed Sango's wrist and dragged her to English. Leaving Kikyo looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Kagome & Miroku

They have been drawing for 15 minutes now. Their teacher said to draw someone close to them. Miroku was drawing his little sister, Sakura. Kagome was drawing Sango. That's when it clicked.

"Hey Miroku, what did Sango ask/tell you?"

"She…me…her." Miroku mumbled

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"She asked me to……with her." he mumbled a little louder.

"Huh?!" Kagome asked more confused.

Miroku sighed and told her in a regular voice, " Sango asked me to go out with her. I told her yes."

"YES!" Kagome jumped out of her seat.

Everyone in the class looked at her as if she went crazy. Even the teacher looked at her weird.

"Heh heh heh, sorry." She sat back down and turned to Miroku again. "That's awesome."

"Yeah, she finally gave in."

Sango & Inuyasha

Now Inuyasha and Sango were having a similar conversation as Kagome and Miroku.

"So what made you finally ask?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Well…1: Kagome's threat, now she can't use it any more. 2: Because I was tired of Miroku flirting with other girls. 3: Because I liked him anyway."

"Well who would have guessed, Sango has guts."

"Unlike you. Mr. I Can't Ask A Person Out." Sango teased.

After School - 5:00 PM

Kagome was in her room lying on her bed. Thinking about the whole Kikyo situation. "Maybe Rin is right. I should just tell Inuyasha how I really feel…"

*Beep…Beep*

Kagome's Walkie talkie was going off. "Speak of the devil." Kagome smiled to herself.

K-Hey Inuyasha

I- Hey Kags. What you up to?

K-Thinking 'bout the whole Kikyo situation.

I-Same, What are we going to do?

K- I think we should just keep faking or Kikyo wont back off.

I-Yeah. We could of asked Sango or Miroku's opinion but their on their date.

K-I'm surprise Sango actually did it.

I-Same…

Rin-(In the Background) Inuyasha! Sesshomaru's calling you! Coming!….

I-(Back to convo) Kagz I got to go.

K-Before you do put Rin on.

I-Kay….

R-Hey Kagz did you tell him yet?

K- Uh…no

R-Kagome!

K- Don't worry I'll do it Thursday when, all of us go to the mall.

R-Can Sessh and I go? Rin sounded like she was pleading

K-Sure

R-(Background) Sessh we're going to the mall Thursday!

S- WHY! (Whining)

R-(Back to convo) He'll go! Rin said happily

Kagome laughed- I got to go dinner. Byes

R- Bye Remember to tell Thursday

K- I will by the way meet us there at 5

R- Alright Bye

K- C ya

A/N: Ok I'm going to need some comments at least three! I need encouragement already started the next chapter but I wont put it up if I don't get **ATLEAST** 3 comments. R&R! Btw the title of this chapter made you think it was Kagome huh? Im sneaky like that lol! R&R ATLEAST 3 COMMENTS! (1 per person DUH!)


	12. Chapter 12: Dinner and Dancing

_Disclaimer: Don__'__t own Inuyasha, songs and companies I mention._

Last Time:

_R-(Background) Sessh we're going to the mall Thursday! _

_S- WHY! (Whining)_

_R-(Back to convo) He'll go! Rin said happily _

_Kagome laughed- I got to go dinner. Byes_

_R- Bye Remember to tell Thursday_

_K- I will by the way meet us there at 5_

_R- Alright Bye_

_K- C ya_

Now:

6:00 AM

"Traffic is smoothly running. School is still open even though it's like a desert outside. We-"

Kagome slammed the snooze button on her alarm clock and went back to sleep for ten more minutes.

Ten minutes later, Kagome was still asleep dreaming of how Inuyasha would react on Thursday. That was until:

_Oh…Never find a love like this_

_We go back so far,_

_swingin in your back yard_

_,all the things that we used to do_

_We were cool back in high school_

_ooh I really liked you,_

_must have been your 's why you keep on runninin and out of my mind_

_ the years they'll roll by,_

_Baby, now I know why_

_I keep comin back to 're the only one that knows me,_

_love it when you hold me,_

_never find a love like me hear you say,_

_now I'll never be lonely,_

_look at what you've shown me_

_,never find a love like this_

_Well this life tried to keep us apart_

_you keep callin me back to your me hear you say_

_,aren't you glad you found me,_

_wrap you all around me,_

_never find a love like the guys tried to take me,_

_you're the one who saved me,_

_I feel like I owe you my life_

_ as strange as it may seem,_

_I'll go if you take me_

_home and lent to 's why you keep on runnin_

_in and out of my the years,_

_ they'll roll by,it's not hard to know why_

_I keep comin back to 're the only one that knows me_

_,love it when you hold me,_

_never find a love like me hear you say,_

_now I'll never be lonely,_

_look at what you've shown me_

_,never find a love like this life tried to keep us apart,_

_you keep calling me back to your me heart_

_ you say,aren't you glad you found me,_

_wrap you all around me,_

_never find a love like never find a love,_

_ love, love a love like this,_

_that still make me think about my middle school kiss._

_I sit here in this chair and I wish_

_for you not to leave me friends they always told menot to make you my wifey,_

_man they was putting you now they see we rollin,_

_me and you, we strollin,they don't wanna come me hear you say,_

_you're the only one that knows me,love it when you hold me,_

_never find a love like me hear you say,_

_now I'll never be lonely,_

_look at what you've shown me,_

_never find a love like this life tries to keep us apart_

_,you keep callin me back to your me heart you say_

_,I'm so glad you found me,_

_wrap you all around me,never find a love like this,_

_Oh… Never find a love like this…_

_When this life tried to keep us apart,_

_you keep callin me back to your heart,_

_Let me hear you say,_

_Oh… Never find a love like … _

_Never find a love like this _

'_Nice song to be playing after that dream.' Kagome thought looking at the clock, 6:10. "Good 30 more minutes till I leave."_

_25 Minutes Later_

_Kagome was about to leave her room when she heard her _mother_ calling her:_

"_Kagome! A silver Lamborghini out in the driveway! And there's a really handsome guy standing beside it."_

'_What?' Kagome ran downstairs. When she got there she was more confused. 'Why is Inuyasha here?'_

"_Kagome, who is this?" Kagome's mom , Kiore, asked her._

"_Mom, don't you remember Inuyasha? Sure it's been 2 years but come on."_

_Inuyasha finally walked to the door noticing Kagome wasn't moving from the doorway._

"_Hello, Mrs. Higarashi, nice to see you again."_

"_Hello Inuyasha, how come you don't come over anymore?" Kiore asked._

"_They invented the mall. Now Kagome and I just hang out there." Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "If we don't leave now, we'll be late."_

"_Inuyasha, before you leave may I get your mothers number?"_

"_Sure, Mrs. Higarashi."_

_||||||||||||School Parking lot|||||||||_

_Kagome and Inuyasha were standing outside of his silver Lamborghini._

"_Ready?" Inuyasha asked offering his hand._

"_As I'll ever be." Kagome answered taking his hand._

_They walked into the main entrance of the school. Everyone stopped what there were doing and stared at the 'new couple'. Kagome and Inuyasha, while walking to their lockers hand in hand, heard whispers among the students:_

"_When did they get together?" One questioned._

"_I bet it, it was at Hawaii. They just kept it secret till now." the other answered._

_Kagome and Inuyasha mentally rolled their eyes. 'If only they knew.' They began to walk passed Ayame, one of there crazy almost psycho friends, and her friends. That's when she ran up to them._

"_What are the odds that Miroku and Sango, Kouga and I, and now you two? Everyone seems to be getting together this morning,"_

_With that Ayame ran off back to her friends and Kouga._

_Kagome saw him a waved with a small smile. Kouga smiled back and waved. Kagome doesn't hate Kouga it just hurt when he cheated on her._

_Inuyasha squeezed her hand softly, she looked at his smiling face and almost went weak. "One down, one to go."_

_||||||||||||Lunch|||||||||||_

_Miroku and Sango were sitting beside each other. Sango's back against Miroku's chest with one of his hands around Sango's waist, while he ate with the other._

_Kagome and Inuyasha sitting across from them simply holding hands._

"_So I see the date last night went great." Kagome said smiling at them. Sango simply turned to Kagome and smiled back._

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed_

_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,Who's got the money, _

_who gets the honeys,_

_Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

_And you still don't have the right look_

_And you don't have the right friends_

_Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends_

_High school never ends_

"_Not again." Inuyasha said looking at his cell. Kagome grabbed his cell and answered it. "Hello?"_

"_Hello. Kagome?"_

" _Oh hello Mrs. Takahashi"_

"_Kagome is Inuyasha beside you?"_

"_Yes he is." Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha, who in return gave her glare._

"_Kagome put on me on speaker."_

"_Alright."_

_+ Speaker Mode +_

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_Yes mom?" Inuyasha said not sounding or looking happy._

"_Kagome, I'm not sure if your mom called you yet, but your having dinner with us tonight. Souta is having a sleep over so he can't come."_

_Kagome and Inuyasha looked shocked. _

"_Um, sure I'd love to go Mrs. Takahashi."_

"_Mrs. T, can Sango and I join you as well?" Miroku asked._

"_Sure, dear. The more the better. See you all at eight, bye."_

"_Bye!" They said in unison._

_*Bring!*_

"_C ya guys after class." Kagome stated walking down the hall with Miroku to art class."_

_|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Eight O'clock - Dinner|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||_

_At one side of the table were Rin, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. At the other side was Sesshomaru, Their parents, Kagome's parents. Everyone was eating in silence, until…._

"…_So Inuyasha, how is the relationship with Kagome going?" InuTaisho ask nonchalantly. _

_Kagome and Inuyasha nearly spit out their food._

"_Um, dad… who told you Kagome and I were dating?" Inuyasha asked cautiously._

"_Sesshomaru"_

"_Kagome dear, why didn't you tell us, you and Inuyasha were dating?" Kori asked her daughter._

"_Um…I…uh" Kagome stuttered out._

"_Yes Kagome, why didn't you tell us?" Hitoma, her father, ask also._

"_Well…uh….you see." Kagome said trying to come up with an answer._

"_Yes, how is the relationship going?" Miroku asked smirking. You could clearly see he was enjoying a nervous Kagome and a frigidity Inuyasha._

_Sango and Inuyasha both hit Miroku upside his head. _

"_Sesshomaru can you help me get the cake from the kitchen please?" Inuyasha asked getting up._

"_Uh…Sure." Sesshomaru answered getting up as well._

_|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Kitchen||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||_

_Once they got into the kitchen Inuyasha began to talk with his older half brother._

"_Sesshomaru, how could you tell dad when you know the situation Kagome and I are in?"_

"_I didn't tell him anything…directly."_

"_What do you mean directly? If you didn't tell him then how'd find out?" Inuyasha asked a little calmer than before._

"_Well…"_

_*Flashback*_

_|||||||||||||||||||Sesshomaru & Rin's Room|||||||||||||||_

_Sesshomaru and Rin were sitting on the bed talking._

"_There has to be a way to help Inuyasha and Kagome…" Rin sid thinking about the possible ideas._

"_Well if Inuyasha asked Kagome out-" Sesshomaru was cut off by InuTaisho, who was leaning against the door frame._

"_Inuyasha asked Kagome out? When?"_

'_Damn, I knew I should have closed that door.' "Um, when he went on that Hawaii trip." Sesshomaru answered hesitantly._

_Rin was just sitting there shaking her head at Sesshomaru. 'He should have closed the door.'_

"_Well that's good for Inu, he has had a crush on her for years." InuTaisho said heading down the hallway._

_When Sesshomaru knew his father was gone, he muttered: "Damn.."_

"_If Inuyasha finds out you told InuTaisho that , your going to have one angry half demon to deal with."_

_*End Flashback*_

"_And that's what happened…" Sessh said finishing his story._

_Inuyasha sighed, "Well at least you didn't say anything on purpose. Lets get this vake out before mom comes in."_

_They both went back to the table to see Kagome still stammering. Inuyasha felt bad that her parents were still asking her the same question. "I'm sure Kagome was just waiting for the right time to tell you."_

_Kagome gave Inuyasha a 'thank you' look. Inuyasha gave her a smile in return. She thought she would of fainted for the second time that day._

_15 Minutes Later_

_They were all done dinner and went to different locations. Kagome's and Inuyasha's parents in the living room talking. Rin and Sesshomaru outside on the porch of the house/mansion. Miroku and Sango in the kitchen eating more cake. Lastly Inuyasha and Kagome were in his room listening to music on his stereo, full blast. Surprisingly everyone could hear it, even Sesshomaru and Rin._

_Kagome heard the next song being announced._

"_Next is, 'I Know by Save Ferris."_

_My mama said to stay from guys like said they were nasty make me do things I don't wanna do_

_Stay away from bad boys they've got one thing on their mind_

_Their hormones are raging and they want it all the time_

"_Would you like to dance?" Inuyasha ask offering his hand._

_Kagome nodded and accepted his hand._

_And I know, know cuz she said so_

_And I can't just let you go_

_And I know, know cuz she said so_

_And I can't just let you go_

Inuyasha held Kagome as if they were slow dancing by he danced with her around the room according to the beat (which is semi fast). He was twirling her and smiling at her laughing face.

_I love you very much, you're nice to see and nice to touch_

_And I'll never ever ever treat you wrong,_

_I've been waiting for you all along._

_And I know, know cuz she said so_

_And I can't just let you go_

_And I know, know cuz she said so_

_And I can't just let you go_

_Never let go. Never let go. _

_I said I want you to know._

_I said I want you to know right now. _

_I want you to know_

_I said I want you to know_

As the beat picked up, Inuyasha did exactly that with Kagome. He picked her up so she was standing on his bed (with me still holding her but he's on the ground) He lifted her, so that he was spinning her around in the air. (With her still in his arms)

_And I know, know cuz she said so_

_And I can't just let you go_

_And I know, know cuz she said so_

_And I can't just let you go_

_Never let go!_

As the finale of the song they both struck a pose. Kagome in Inuyasha's arms bridal style laughing like crazy and Inuyasha smiling softly down at her.

They heard clapping at the end of the song and looked at the doorway. They were shocked to see everyone, including their parents, smiling at them. Inuyasha finally put her on the ground.

"Wow" was all Kagome's parents said.

"Why didn't you tell us you guys were having dancing party in here?" Sango asked.

Kagome and Inuyasha shrugged. When the next song began they started dancing again. This time Miroku and Sango joined them. Kagz and Inu's parents smiled at them and went back down stairs.

_[Intro - T-Pain]MmmmmmmmLet me talk to 'emLet me talk to 'em_

_(Let it rain)MmmmmmmmLet me talk to 'emC'mon!_

_ [Chorus (T-Pain):]Shawty had apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_That baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey! )_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low[_

_Flo-Rida]Hey, I ain't never seen nothing that'll make me go_

_This crazy all night spending my doe_

_Had the million dollar vibe and a body to goThem birthday cakes they stole the show_

_So sexual_

_She was flexible, Professional, Drinking X&O_

_Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I whoa_

_Did I think I seen shawty get low_

_Ain't the same when it's up that close_

_Make it rain, I'm making it snow_

_Work the pole I gotta bank role_

_I'ma say that I prefer her no clothes_

_I'm in to that I love women exposed_

_She threw it back at me I gave her mo'_

_Cash ain't a problem I know where it go (she had them)_

_[Chorus (T-Pain)]Apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey! )_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_[Flo-Rida]Hey, shawty what I gotta do to get you home_

_My jeans filled with gwap and they're ready for showing_

_Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown_

_Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan_

_One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)Now that's three grand_

_What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man_

_I'll bend the rubber bands That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders_

_I knew it was over_

_That heny and Cola got me like a soldier_

_She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her_

_So lucky, oh me, I was just like clover_

_Shawty was hot like a toaster_

_Sorry but I had to fold herLike a pornography poster_

_She showed her_

_[Chorus (T-Pain)]Apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey! )_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_[Flo-Rida]Whoa, shawty yeah she was worth the money_

_Little mama took my cash_

_And I ain't want it back_

_The way she bent that back_

_Got all them paper stacks_

_Tattoo above her crack_

_I had to handle that_

_I was on it sexy woman_

_Let me show it make me want it_

_Two in the morning, I'm zonin_

_N Them Rosa bottles foaming_

_She wouldn't stop_

_Made it drop_

_Shawty did that pop and lock_

_Had to break her off that gwap_

_Yeah that was fly just like my glock_

_[Chorus (T-Pain)]Apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey! )_

_S__he hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||Nine O'clock||||||||||||||||||||||||||

They were all still dancing but Kagome needed Inuyasha to know before she went insane.

"Inuyasha can I talk to you in the hall for a couple minutes, it's important." Kagome said tad nervous.

Inuyasha noticed the sudden seriousness in her voice and followed her into the hall. "What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Um.. Well I was planning on telling you this tomorrow but I need get it out of my system. *deep breath* Inuyasha, I'm…"

A/N: MUAHAHHAHAH I know I shouldn't have done that but this was to long as it is! The 3 songs in order are Love like dis - Natasha Beningfeild, (Inu's ringtone) High School Never Ends- Bowling for soup, I know - Save Ferris, lastly Low - Flow rida ft. T pain BTW I want at least 3 reviews! I don't care if they just say continue I just need to see if anyone is actually reading this. If not then my updating is pointless! BTW I will be able to update more because the only subject I need to focus on is French since my other subjects this semester are gym, art and vocals so ill probably take to about a week or two to update the chapter your all dying to read! Till next time! (Remember at least 3) Byez


	13. Chapter 13: Mistake Or Not?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Any Songs or Companies I mention.

Warning: Around the last half there are different point of view. I wont say POV because all of them are short I say the name at the beginning so you guys know who is talking or whatever!

Last Time:

They were all still dancing but Kagome needed Inuyasha to know before she went insane.

"Inuyasha can I talk to you in the hall for a couple minutes, it's important." Kagome said tad nervous.

Inuyasha noticed the sudden seriousness in her voice and followed her into the hall. "What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Um.. Well I was planning on telling you this tomorrow but I need get it out of my system. *deep breath* Inuyasha, I'm…"

Now:

"…Inuyasha I'm…In love with you." Kagome said quickly. "Well now that that's out of my system lets go back inside." Kagome said quickly grabbing the door knob and walking back into the room.

Sango gave Kagome a curious glance. Kagome smiled weirdly at her. Sango noticed that there was two emotions in that smile : happiness and sadness. Now she was more confused. That's when Inuyasha came in looking dumbfounded.

|||||||||Inuyasha's Thoughts||||||||

( D- Demon, H- Human, HD- Half Demon)

HD- Did I hear right? Did she say she loves me?

D- Are you seriously asking that? She practically told you she wanted to be your mate!

H- Does everything with you have to involve a mate or the mating process?

HD- You guys aren't listening! Did Kagome really say she loves me?

D- Man your slow! Yes, she in love with you… us… whatever! You get my point!

H- The thing I'm wondering is why she left before we said anything?

D- Well duh! She was afraid of being rejected! The real question is do you love Kagome?

HD- ….I dunno!

D- How could you not know! She's destined to be your mate!

H- *sigh* Again with the mate… How do you feel when she's around you?

HD- You two know that I can't express my feelings.

D- How do you feel about her. It's a simple question just answer it!

HD- …W-when I'm around her I feel like I need to protect her. Like she's the only one who I can truly be myself around.

H- Your in love.

D- Obviously!

H- Grouchy aren't we?

D- Well it's pretty obvious that he…you…we… is in love.

HD- How can you guys get all THAT from two pieces of Information.

H- Mate instinct.

D- Now look who's talking about mates!

Inuyasha knew his demon half and human half were going to go at it, so he blocked them out. But he wondered, could he really have fallen for Kagome? Yeah he liked her but love? Inuyasha was cut from his thoughts when the next song was announced.

"Now that it's 10:00 we are playing songs from 2008! Next is 'Heaven Sent by Keyshia Cole.'

Kagome started to sing her heart and soul into the song. Not noticing that Inuyasha had already entered the room but Miroku and Sango knew but didn't say anything.

_Sent from from you can wait your whole life wondering_

_When it's gonna come or where it's been._

_You may have got your heart broken_

_A few times in the past_

_Never last strong as it used to,_

_Don't feel as good as it used to (before)And all the things you used to say,_

_Things you used to do, went right out the doorOh no more, will you be the one_

_That's what you tell everyone around you_

_But you know they've heard it all before_

_What more can you say_

_When love won't let you, walk away_

_And you can't help who you love_

_And you find yourself giving it away_

_When you think you're in love__[CHORUS:]_I wanna be the one who you believe

_In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)_

_There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone_

_Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)_

_I wanna be the one who you believe_

_In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)_

_There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone_

_Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)Now you can wait your whole life tryna change_

_What the fear from what it's been_

_You may have put your whole life into a man_

_Loving what you thought that could've been._

_notice when you change_

_When you don't feel as good as you used to (before)_

_And everything you used to say,_

_Everything you used to do clear right out the doorOh no more, will you be the one_

_That's what you tell everyone around you_

_But you know they've heard it all before_

_What more can you say_

_When love won't let you, walk away_

_And it can't help who it loves_

_And you find yourself giving it away_

_When you think you're in love[CHORUS]_

_Everybody say_

_I wanna be the one you love_

_I wanna be (sent from heaven)_

_Everybody say I wanna be the one you trust_

_I wanna be (sent from heaven)_

_Everybody say I wanna be the one you need_

_I wanna be (sent from heaven)_

_Everybody say I wanna be the one who sent from heaven[CHORUS:]_

_I wanna be the one who you believe_

_In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)_

_There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone_

_Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)_

After the song, Inuyasha realized that he was in love with Kagome. He loved everything about her. Her smiles, her voice, her laugh, her pouts. Everything. That's what encouraged his next actions.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you… out in the hall."

||||||||In The Hall…Again||||||

Kagome had a nervous look on her face. Inuyasha on the other hand looked like he was about to panic.

"Kagome I… um… well the thing I wanted to tell you is that I - " Inuyasha was cut off.

"Kagome! We're leaving!" Kori called.

"Coming!" Kagome called back. She turned back to Inuyasha giving him a look that said : 'please to make it quick.'

"As I was saying Kagome I -"

" Kagome!"

"Coming!.. I'm sorry Inuyasha. Tell me tomorrow at school. I have to go, tell Roku and Sango I said bye." Kagome said running down the stairs to her parents.|

||||||With Kagome - In Her Car||||||

Kori and Hitoma were sitting in the front and Kagome in the back seat thinking.

' I'm so glad mom called me before Inuyasha said anything. I don't know why but I have a feeling I'm not going to like what was going to come out his mouth.'

||||||||With Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku||||||||

Sango and Miroku were still at Inuyasha's house/mansion they didn't have to go home till eleven.

"Did you tell her?" Roku asked when Inuyasha came in.

"Tell her what?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"That your in love with her!" Sango said butting in.

"Was I the only one that didn't know that till now?"

"I guess so. Man your slow!"Inuyasha growled softly. Miroku was taking sides with his demon half again.

"So what are you going to do?" Sango asked curiously.

"I'm going to tell her tomorrow."

"Good luck Yash. Sango and I got to go home. C ya later!"

"Bye Guys!"

||||||||Thursday Morning||||||||

Kagome left early for school, not wanting Inuyasha to pick her up. In case he was planning to talk to her.

Inuyasha got to Kagome's house, Kori told him that Kagome had already left. He went to school looking for her but couldn't find her. 'What the hell! Where is she?'

Once Kagome had gotten to school she quickly went into the library. Knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't go in there unless they had a project. They had none.

*BBBBBRRRRRIIIIIGGGGG*

Now came the hard part for Kagome. She had first, second and fourth period with Inuyasha. She planned to ignore him. How long would that last?

When Inuyasha saw Kagome walk through the classroom door, he called her. "Hey Kagome!"Kagome gave him a small wave and smile but didn't say a word. Through first period this is how it continued. Since Inuyasha sat behind her it was pretty easy to ignore him.

Inuyasha tried everything to get Kagome to talk to him, even look at him! He tried poking her, tapping her, giving her notes and even making annoying sounds tapping his pencil on his desk every five seconds. Kagome almost gave in but the teacher was the one who was getting pissed off and told him to stop.

||||||||||||||||||Second Period|||||||||||||||||

The whole gang was in science. Kagome beside Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha behind them. Sango and Miroku noticed that Kagome was trying to ignore Inuyasha. Eventually Miroku started talking for Inuyasha but she began to just shut him out as well.

Kagome wasn't trying to be mean to them, she just didn't take rejection well. So she was trying to avoid it at all cost. The only person she really talked to was Sango.

Sango was the smart one. She didn't mention anything about yesterdays events. She just talked about the picture Kagome drew of her in art. Even though she wasn't going to say it to Kagome, she felt bad for Miroku and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was beginning to get really pissed off. 'Why the hell wont she talk to me?' His only other two options were to catch her at lunch or after school. But the way things were going, after school was out of the question. She'd probably get a ride with Sango. ' I know she's going to hide at lunch. To bad I can just track her sent!' Inuyasha thought smirking.

|||||||||||||Lunch||||||||||||

As Inuyasha predicted Kagome went missing after science. One problem though, He couldn't track her sent.

Kagome being so smart covered her sent with perfume. A perfume Inuyasha never knew she owned. She sat on the bleachers on the football field. Sure it wasn't the best place to hide but hell, she knew the first place Inuyasha would check would be the Sacred Tree.

Inuyasha was getting more pissed off. So he did something smart. He blocked out his number and called her cell.

Kagome was wondering who was calling her private and unknown so she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Kagome where the hell are you?!" Inuyasha nearly yelled into the phone.

'Damn!' "I'm in the caf."

"Cut the bullshit Kagome. I'm in the caf and I've checked the Sacred Tree 8 times already!"

Kagome began to see how mad Inuyasha really was getting. She had to do something. "Inuyasha I got to go. Bye!" Kagome stated quickly.

"Don't you dare hang up that-" Dial tone. "phone. Ugh!" 'At least I know where she is now.'

The thing Kagome didn't consider is that Inuyasha could hear the football team's practice in the background. Inuyasha left Miroku and Sango in the caf and ran to the football field. He saw her on the bleacher and was half way to her before she noticed him.

At the corner of her eyes Kagome saw someone heading her way. She fully turned and noticed it was Inuyasha. Kagome considered running but knew Inuyasha could just use his demon speed an catch her before she got anywhere. So Kagome was trapped. 'Time to get rejected.' She thought. Kagome just kept looking at her lunch not daring to look up.

Inuyasha finally reached her. He thanked kami she didn't try to run. But he was still mad at her. He wanted to know why she has been ignoring him all frikken morning.

"Hi Inuyasha." Kagome said softly still not looking up at him.

That just made him more pissed off. "Hi Inuyasha? That's all I get! I had to deal with being frikken ignored, running around the school looking for **you**! And even endure getting hung up on and all I get is a 'Hi Inuyasha?'" Inuyasha was literally seething.

"I'm sorry." Kagome still wasn't looking up at him.

Inuyasha calmed down a notch. "Kagome, please look at me." She did. "Why have you been ignoring me all day? Even Miroku thinks your mad at him."

"That reminds me I have to go apologize." Kagome said getting up to leave.

Inuyasha puller her back down softly. "Not until you talk to me."

'Damn! There go my last escape.' Kagome thought.

"Why have you been ignoring me? Did I do something that made u upset?"

"No you didn't…it's just…after the whole thing last night and then you told me you wanted to talk to me. I started to get this weird feeling that I wasn't going to like what you were going to say…that you were going to tell me you don't love me the way I love you. So I was ignoring you because I was afraid of getting rejected." Kagome started to have tears in her eyes but wouldn't let them fall.

Inuyasha was just sitting there taking in all of her words. But Kagome took it as… you guessed it rejection.

"That's rejection enough." Kagome started getting up once more. And once again Inuyasha pulled her back down.

"Kagome wait. What I was trying to say last night wad that I -"

"Is that you don't like me in the same was. Just a friend relationship. I got it." Her wall broke then and her tears began to fall.

"No not that. I was going to say that I-" He was cut off again.

"Is that your in love with Kikyo."

Inuyasha looked at her as if she was frikken insane! "Hell no! Kagome just shut up and stop cutting me off!"

Kagome was a bit taken back by his outburst but stayed quiet.

"Kagome what I was trying to say last night was that…I'm in love with you as well. And I was wondering if you would be my **real** girlfriend.

Kagome was so shocked she thought she was hearing things. "Pardon?"

Inuyasha smirked knowing full and well that she heard him. " I said I love you, will you be my real girlfriend?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kagome yelled wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

The football team just looked t them oddly. From their view it looked like Inuyasha proposed to Kagome. Remembering that Kagome and Inuyasha were already a 'couple.' How rumours can spread fast.

A/N: I kept my promise! I posted on Valentines day BTW Happy Valentines Day to all the people who are reading this! If there are people sending me reviews I finally got my ff account working so I'm getting them now also story updates! Finally! Also there's a hint to the next chapter somewhere in this chapter and here's a preview because I'm in a happy moodJ lol:

**Preview**

"Kagome and Inuyasha are WHAT! Who did you hear this from?" Kikyo asked frantically.

The mysterious person chuckled at Kikyo obvious frustration. "Who cares! What matters is what are **we** going to do about it?"

Who is this mysterious person?( btw it's actually an Inuyasha character I didn't make them up) What are the rumours saying about Inuyasha and Kagome? How do Miroku and Sango get tied in? Find out in the next chapter of Complicated High School Love! R&R!


	14. Chapter 14:Rumors?

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, the characters, songs or any companies I may mention.

Last Time:

"Kagome what I was trying to say last night was that…I'm in love with you as well. And I was wondering if you would be my **real** girlfriend.

Kagome was so shocked she thought she was hearing things. "Pardon?"

Inuyasha smirked knowing full and well that she heard him. " I said I love you, will you be my real girlfriend?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kagome yelled wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

The football team just looked t them oddly. From their view it looked like Inuyasha proposed to Kagome. Remembering that Kagome and Inuyasha were already a 'couple.' How rumours can spread fast.

Now:

Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to the caf for the rest of lunch, which was only 10 minutes.

Sango and Miroku saw them both and smiled. 'At least they're not fighting anymore.' Sango thought.

"So you guys a couple yet?" Miroku asked which got him a smack over the head.

Kagome just blushed and Inuyasha decided to answer. "Yes. We are officially dating." Inuyasha smirked at Miroku and Sango's faces. Jaw dropped, eyes wide, staring as if a miracle just happened.

"Seriously! Like not pretending?" Sango asked Kagome, who smiled and nodded.

" Are we still going to the mall at 5?" Miroku asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Kagome said laughing nervously.

"She speaks!" Inuyasha said mocking surprise.

"What?" Kagome said looking at him confused.

"You haven't talked once since we got back till now." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome smiled and said, " At least I don't get jealous over the smallest thing."

"When have I ever been jealous?"

At that moment Bankotsu came over to their table.

"Hey guys, Kagome." Bankotsu's smile widened when he said Kagome's name.

Inuyasha noticed this but decided to prove Kagome wrong.

" So Kagome, I was wondering if you want to go out this weekend?"

" Bankotsu, you know I'm dating Inuyasha." Kagome replied as sweetly as she could.

"Who cares about Inuyasha, when you got me?" Bankotsu said smirking.

"'Screw proving Kagome wrong!' "Screw off Bankotsu! She doesn't want you." Inuyasha made his point by putting his arm around Kagome's waist.

" Kagome if you want a real man you know where to find me." Bankotsu sent Inuyasha a glare and left.

After he left everyone was speechless.

-Thoughts-

'Whoa' - Sango

'Man Inuyasha should have punched Bankotsu out!' - Miroku

'…' Kagome

'If Bankotsu even goes near Kagome, I'll beat him to a pulp!' - Inuyasha

-End Of Thoughts-

"So how about we get our looks for next period?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, lets go."

Time Change - Next Day

*Alarm* (Krazy - Pitbull ft Lil John)

_Let's Go Let's Go Let's Go Let's Go Let's Go Let's Go Let's Go Let's Go_

_Sue Sue Sue .. Sue El Volume (x4)_

_Latinas they get Krazy…._

_Blanquitas they get Krazy…._

_Negritas they get Krazy…._

_Yo Mama she gets Krazy….(Hey)_

_Latinas they get Krazy…. (Hey)(Hey)(Let's Go)_

_Blanquitas they get Krazy….(Hey) (Let's Go)_

_Negritas they get Krazy….(Hey) (Let's Go)_

_Yo Mama she gets Krazy…. (Everybody)_

_Now Jump up let's get Krazy…(x7)_

_I said Damn that's KRAZY…._

_Let's get Krazy_

_Kanye no style J Lo no ass_

_Fifty no beef Jay Z no cash_

_Diddy no Biggie Fat Joe no Pun_

_Lil Jon no crunk Dmc no Run_

_Jeezy no coke Katt Williams no Joke_

_Mc Hammer still rich not broke (Yeeeah)_

_Just imagine all this baby (Yeah)_

_It's enough to make you go KRAZY….. (Krazy)_

_(woooooo)_

_Latinas they get Krazy…._

_Blanquitas they get Krazy…._

_Locas they get Krazy…._

_Yo Mama she gets Krazy….(Hey)_

_Latinas they get Krazy…. (Hey)(Hey)_

_Blanquitas they get Krazy….(Hey) (Let's Go)_

_Locas they get Krazy….(Hey) (Let's Go)_

_Yo Mama she gets Krazy…. (Everybody)_

_Now Jump up let's get Krazy…(x7)_

_I said Damn that's KRAZY…._

_Iraq no war U.S no Bush_

_Cuba no Castro Atlanta no cush_

_Britney with no drama Alicia with no Karma_

_New York with no flava The World with no Haters_

_Obama with no color Hillary with no Bill_

_Pit with no Miami and soon with no deal_

_Just imagine all this baby_

_It's enough to make you go KRAZY…..(woooooo)_

_Latinas they get Krazy…._

_Blanquitas they get Krazy…._

_Locas they get Krazy….(Krazy)_

_Yo Mama she gets Krazy….(Hey)_

_Latinas they get Krazy…. (Hey)(Hey)_

_Blanquitas they get Krazy….(Hey) (Let's Go)_

_Locas they get Krazy….(Hey) (Let's Go)_

_Yo Mama she gets Krazy…. (Everybody)_

_Now Jump up let's get Krazy…(x7)_

_Damn that's Krazy_

_Break it down_

_In L.A they get Krazy (Hey) Miami they get Krazy_

_In New York they get Krazy (I see it) Atlanta they get Krazy (ATL Baby)_

_In London they get Krazy (a Huh) in Paris they get Krazy (a Huh)_

_In Rome they get Krazy (a Huh) Ibizas they get Krazy (We gotta tell em)_

_In Trini they get Krazy (Come on) Jamaica they get Krazy (Come on)_

_Australia they get Krazy (Come on ) Japan they get Krazy (Let's Go)_

_Cubanos they get Krazy (Let's Go) Dominicanos they get Krazy_

_Boricua they get Krazy (Everybody put there hands up right now)_

_Mexicano they get Krazy (Everybody)_

_Now Jump up let's get Krazy…(Jump)…(Jump)…(Jump)…(Jump)(x7)_

_(Jump)…(Jump)…(Jump)…(Jump)_

_Damn that's Krazy_

_Sube Sube Sube .. Sube El Volumen (x4)Haha ….Como_

After dancing around the room for a while, Kagome decided to get dressed.

*Honk, honk*

Kagome looked out her window to see Inuyasha standing against his car.

"I'll be down in a minute!"

Kagome turned off her stereo, grabbed her bag and headed to the front door. "Bye mom see you later."

"Bye sweetie."

Kagome opened the door to see Inuyasha looking her up and down smirking.

"See something you like?" Kagome smiled and struck a pose,

"No, it's just that your shirt doesn't match your shirt." Inuyasha said pulling her towards the car.

"What?!" Kagome almost yelled looking herself over while getting in the car.

"I was kidding!" Inuyasha said driving to school.

~~ At School~~

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking hand in hand to science. But were both getting weird vibes when everyone who saw them started whispering to their friend about something. There was too much sound going around or Inuyasha to find out what they were saying.

"Kagome!"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked up to see Sango and Miroku holding hands and waving.

"Am I the only one who noticed that when Sango and I walk down the hall, people start whispering to each other?" Roku asked.

"You to, too. What's with people today? Are they doing that with all couples?"

Suddenly Ayame and Kouga walked down the hall holding hands. But the students went back to what they were doing.

" What the hell? They didn't do anything when Ayame and Kouga passed!" Inuyasha said getting irritated.

*Bring! *

"Shit we're going to be late for class." Inuyasha cursed and the gang ran to their first class.

^Time Skip - Lunch^

The gang sat at a lunch table eating when:

"Hey Kagome, Sango, where's the ring?" Jakotsu, Bankotsu's brother, asked.

"What ring?" Kagome asked curiously. Sango looked beyond confused.

"Your engagement rings."

"OUR WHAT!?" Sango screamed making everyone in the caf look in her direction. " Sorry." Everyone went back to what they were doing. She continued so the gang and Jakotsu would hear her. "Our what?"

"Jakotsu why would Kagome and Sango have engagement rings?"

"Are you guys that cheap not to get your fiancé's engagement rings? Wow and I use to look up to you guys!" Jakotsu shook his head disappointingly.

"What does he mean cheap? My father owns half the estate." Inuyasha seethed.

"Forget that Inuyasha! Jakotsu thinks Sango and Kagome are engaged!" Miroku said to the group.

"Wonder who he heard that from?" Sango asked.

"Damn!" Kagome muttered

"What Kagome?" Inu asked

"That's what everyone was whispering about this morning."

"Your right…I wonder if the whole school thinks this…" Inu wondered

As they continued to eat Ayame came up to them.

"Hey is it true that in the summer, you guys are getting married in Las Vegas. And that you two (Inu and Kagz) are going to buy a mansion with Inu's dad's money? And that Roku and Sango are moving in a temple, so Miroku can become a monk?"

The whole gang looked at Ayame shocked. Jaw dropped, eyes wide. Staring at her silently.

"..So it is true?" Ayame asked cautiously looking at them.

"Where the hell did you hear that Ayame?" Inu asked seething.

"Kouga"

"And he heard it from?"

"Ginta"

"And he heard -"

Kagome cut Inuyasha off. "Inu it's pointless, it probably went through the whole school by now. Even the teachers probably know."

"That's who Ginta heard it from, Miss Krang."

*Somewhere down the hall*

"Kagome and Inuyasha are WHAT?! Who did you hear this from?" Kikyo asked frantically.

The mysterious person chuckled at Kikyo's obvious frustration. "Who cares! What matters is what are we going to do about it?"

"Your right Hojo, what are we going to do about it?"

A/N: I promised I would update b4 the end of march break (technically it isn't over lol) here it is tell me what you think! R&R!!!!


	15. Chapter 15: Rumors, Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, the characters, songs or any companies I may mention.

Last Time:

Kagome cut Inuyasha off. "Inu it's pointless, it probably went through the whole school by now. Even the teachers probably know."

"That's who Ginta heard it from, Miss Krang."

*Somewhere down the hall*

"Kagome and Inuyasha are WHAT?! Who did you hear this from?" Kikyo asked frantically.

The mysterious person chuckled at Kikyo's obvious frustration. "Who cares! What matters is what are we going to do about it?"

"Your right Hojo, what are we going to do about it?"

Now:

" Here's what we are going to do..."

Time Skip - End of the day - At Miroku's Car

The gang stood against Roku's car.

"Did you guys get this invitation to Hojo's party?" Roku asked

"Yeah" All 3 answered

"Do you guys want to go?" Sango asked.

"Heck no!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, you do know Hobo liked you ever since grade 7. When you guys were partners for that english project."

"No, he doesn't. He's just being nice."

"Kagome since then he's been giving you medicine! And you say he doesn't like you."

Kagome went silent.

"...So are we going?" Sango asked again.

Inuyasha sighed, "I'll go if Kagome wants to go."

"What's the worst that could happen? It's just a party."

"Inuyasha has a point though. All of us need to stay on our guard."

"Since the party is tomorrow night, let's go shopping tonight!" Kagome said with a wide smile.

"NO!" Inuyasha and Miroku screamed.

Time Skip- Before the Party- 7:25

"What's taking them so damn long?"

Inuyasha was getting irritated, he and Miroku have been sitting in Kagome's living room since 7:15.

"Have patience Yash, it's well known that girls take long to get dressed." Miroku said.

"Kagome, it seems your boyfriend is getting impatient." Sango said.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku loked up to see their beautiful girlfriends standing side by side, on the stairs.

"I know, sadly you got the patient one. Wanna switch?"

"Nope, I'm rather content with Miroku."

"Darn." Kagome said playfully galring at Inuyasha.

Roku and Yash have yet to speak. They were both staringat their girlfriends.

Sango was wearinf a black long wavy skirt with a spaghetti strap black shirt and a dark blue jean jacket. Kagome was wearing a purple skirt that reached mid-thigh with a tube top to match and a leather jacket.

"Even though it's fun to get oggled by our boyfriend's let's go." Kagome said finally getting Miroku and Inuyasha out of their trance.

At The Party - Hojo's House

The gang arrived at Hojo's party. They all got drinks and as the music began to get more hyped, Sango and Kagome went to dance. Not liking the idea of leaving their girls alone Miroku and Inuyasha followed them. Move, Shake, Now Drop by Pitbull started playing.

_[Dj Laz:]  
Ay yo Pit we gon shut'em down_

[Pitbull:]  
DJ Laz gon kill'em with this one (owwww)

[Dj Laz:]  
Diaz Brothers, DJ pimp with the limp, I'm back Diaz brothers lets go

[Chorus:]  
I wanna see you move move shake shake now drop (what your momma said)  
Move move shake shake now drop (what your daddy said)  
Move move shake shake now drop (what your sista said)  
Move move shake shake now drop drop drop drop

[Pitbull:]  
I got 1's, 5's, 10's, 20's  
I got them 50's  
Got them 100's baby  
I got plenty, I wanna see ya work (work) that pole  
'till 'till 'till you get sweaty  
I wanna hit it from from the back  
I promise you'll like it if you let me

[Hook:]  
Cause I like booty n tigg ol bittys I like booty n tigg ol bittys I like booty n tigg ol bittys I like booty n tigg ol bittys

[Chorus:]  
I wanna see you move move shake shake now drop (what your momma said)  
Move move shake shake now drop (what your daddy said)  
Move move shake shake now drop (what your sista said)  
Move move shake shake now drop drop drop drop

[DJ Laz:]  
Yo I got cash  
I'm the pimp with da limp  
Betta watch your ass in the club  
I'll take your girl if you slip  
A living legend in the flesh  
Puttin hit down with pit  
I'm comin back to show ya'll who's the original pimp

[Hook:]  
Cause I like booty n tigg ol bittys I like booty n tigg ol bittys I like booty n tigg ol bittys I like booty n tigg ol bittys

[Chorus:]  
I wanna see you move move shake shake now drop (what your momma said)  
Move move shake shake now drop (what your daddy said)  
Move move shake shake now drop (what your sista said)  
Move move shake shake now drop drop drop drop

[DJ Laz]  
Move it to the dance floor  
Make that body work girl  
Don't be scared shake that thang  
We got plenty of cash girl  
You you call your friends n then I I call my friends  
N we can do the thang in the back back of the benz

[Hook:]  
Cause I like booty n tigg ol bittys I like booty n tigg ol bittys I like booty n tigg ol bittys I like booty n tigg ol bittys

[Chorus:]  
I wanna see you move move shake shake now drop (what your momma said)  
Move move shake shake now drop (what your daddy said)  
Move move shake shake now drop (what your sista said)  
Move move shake shake now drop drop drop drop

[Hook:]  
Cause I like booty n tigg ol bittys I like booty n tigg ol bittys I like booty n tigg ol bittys I like booty n tigg ol bittys

[Chorus:]  
Move move shake shake now drop (I like, I like)  
Move move shake shake now drop (I like, I like)  
Move move shake shake now drop (I like, I like)  
Move move shake shake now drop drop drop drop

[Chorus: 2x]  
I wanna see you move move shake shake now drop (what your momma said)  
Move move shake shake now drop (what your daddy said)(I like, I like)  
Move move shake shake now drop (what your sista said)(I like, I like)  
Move move shake shake now drop drop drop drop

[Hook:]  
Cause I like booty n tigg ol bittys I like booty n tigg ol bittys I like booty n tigg ol bittys I like booty n tigg ol bittys

[Chorus:]  
Move move shake shake now drop  
Move move shake shake now drop  
Move move shake shake now drop (I like, I like)  
Move move shake shake now drop drop drop drop

An Hour Later

"Inuyasha, I'll be back."

"Where are you going, Kagome." Inuyasha asked softly.

"The bathroom, Sango you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm not leaving you alone in Hojo's house." Sango said walking away with Kagome.

Inuyasha and Miroku decided to go sit down on the couch and talk.

-Kagome & Sango-

Kagome and Sango went upstairs and they were goin to enter the bathroom, when Hojo stopped them.

"Hey Kagome, Sango."

"Hey Hojo, would love to tak but Sango and I have to go to the bathroom." Kagome said walking past him with Sango.

"Talk to you later Kagome." Hojo said while Kagome closed the door.

"No offence but that guy gives me a weird vibe." Sango said.

"Your not the only one that gets that vibe."

They got out of the bathroom only to have 2 people put cloths with chlorophil over their mouth and they were finally concious they noticed they wre tied ro chairs, so they couldn't move.

"I see you two are finally awake."

Kagome and Sango looked up to see a creepy looking Hojo and a smirking Kikyo.

*Inuyasha and Miroku*

"Wonder whats taking them so long?"

"Their's probably a line up for the bathroom." Miroku answered

"Maybe"

Just then Ayumi walked up to them. " Hey guys have you seen Hojo?"

"No, why?" Miroku asked.

"He told me he was going to the bathroom but that was 20 minutes ago. I checked upstairs but he wasn't there."

"Ayumi did you see Kagome and Sango up there?" Inu asked.

"Now that you mention it, no"

Both Inuyasha and Miroku gave each other confused/worried looks. Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kagome's number.

-Kagome and Sango-

Kagome's phone began ringing. Hojo took it out of her jacket pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"My my it's Inuyasha." Hojo put the phone on speaker and nugded Kagome to answer.

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome where are you guys?"

Kagome began to talk as fast as she could. " Hojo and Kikyo kidnapped us, we're in a -"

Hojo grabbed the phone befor Kagome could say the location."Inuyasha, you and Miroku have two of the most beautiful girlfriends I've ever laid eyes on."

"Hojo, if you lay a hand on them, I'll kill you myself."

"We'll see about that." Hojo threatened and flipped the phone shut.

A/N: Hey everyone. There's only going to be about 1 or 2 chapters left. Maybe 3 if i can up with an epilogue. Anyway I'm going to need some encouragement so anyone who's reading this chapter if u want the next chapter send me a review it can just say plz continue soon ijust need to know that there is more than 1 person reading this. Btw i need some help when i'm done with this story im planning to make another InuxKag one but not a high school one. so if u have any idea's tell me! :) R&R


	16. Chapter 16: Fight Breaks Out?

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha or any company or songs I mention.

Warning: A LOT of scene changes 

A/N: I am SO Sorry I haven't updated in weeks. School has been so hectic and all I can say is that I really hope you guys aren't mad even though I would understand. Enjoy this chapter by the way there's only one or two more chapters left. 

Last Time: 

Kagome and Sango

Kagome's phone began ringing. Hojo took it out of her jacket pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"My my it's Inuyasha." Hojo put the phone on speaker and nugded Kagome to answer.

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome where are you guys?"

Kagome began to talk as fast as she could. " Hojo and Kikyo kidnapped us, we're in a -"

Hojo grabbed the phone before Kagome could say the location. "Inuyasha, you and Miroku have two of the most beautiful girlfriends I've ever laid eyes on."

"Hojo, if you lay a hand on them, I'll kill you myself."

"We'll see about that." Hojo threatened and flipped the phone shut.

Now:

~ Miroku & Inuyasha~

Since Miroku didn't hear the conversation he asked, "What did Kagome say?"

Inuyasha was literally shaking slightly from anger. "Hojo and Kikyo kidnapped Kagome and Sango."

"They what! We have to find them but where could they take them?" Miroku asked beginning to head outside

" I can track their scents but it's faint. There is too many people here." Inuyasha started to lead Miroku to the backyard.

~Kagome & Sango~

They were still tied to the chairs.

"Sango, I'm so sorry." Kagome said beginning to cry.

"Why Kagome? You did nothing wrong."

"If we listened to Inuyasha, this wouldn't have happened." Kagome sobbed out.

"Kagome, you can't blame yourself. It's Kikyo and Hojo's stupidity. It's not your fault.

Kikyo watched as Sango tried t console Kagome.

"Kikyo, I'm going to check if Inu-Trasha's near here."

Kikyo nodded as Hojo left. Kikyo watched as Kagome continued to cry and felt a pang of emotion. 'I know I'm going to regret this.' Kikyo thought walking towards Kagome and Sango…

~Inuyasha & Miroku~

Inuyasha and Miroku have been walking around the background for 15 minutes straight.

"Who the hell has 20 sheds in their backyard? We've check them all except the 5 over there." Inu complained to Miroku

"Be grateful it's only 5 and not 25. Let's hurry and find them before anything bad happens."

All of a sudden before Inuyasha could take another step a gun was pointed at his head.

"Who says you'll fine them in one piece? Kikyo is slowly torturing them as we speak." Hojo said chuckling.

Inuyasha quickly turned, grabbed the gun and dropped it on the ground. "Your going to wish you never met me." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles and with that the fight began.

~Kagome & Sango~

Kagome was scared, she would admit it to anyone who asked her how she was feeling at that moment. Just watching Kikyo pace slowly toward her and Sango with a knife in her hand would scare anybody.

Sango, even though a tom boy, was also scared. She felt like her whole life was flashing in front of her eyes. Her family, friends, her cat Kirara and Miroku.

Kikyo went behind Kagome and did something that shocked both Kagome and Sango, she cut their ropes.

"Kikyo, what are you- " Kagome was cut off.

"We have no time for that, we need to leave. If Hojo comes back pretend your arms are still tied. I'm tired of this, yeah I was pissed because you got Inuyasha but I don't want to kill anyone, and I want out. Lets go, we've wasted time as it is."

Even though both girls were insanely confused and shocked, they followed Kikyo out the shed. Kikyo grabbed both their hands behind them so it seemed like there hands were still tied.

After passing five sheds Kagome, Sango and Kikyo stopped. Their was Inuyasha and Hojo scratched, bruised and a bit bloody. Miroku was unsuccessfully trying to get them to stop. Hojo, noticing that he was losing, so he dived for the gun. Inuyasha noticed this and also dived for it.

The three girls were panicking. 'Inuyasha, don't get hurt. If something happens to you it will be all my fault.' Kagome thought "Inuyasha!"

'Kagome' Both Inuyasha and Hojo looked over at the three girls while fighting each other for the gun.

***BAM***

"Aaaahhhhh!!!!!"

Everyone looked over to see Kikyo holding her arm with her left hand with crimson blood running down her hand.

"Kikyo!" Kagome and Sango screamed.

A/N: hey guys I'm going to say it again IM SO SORRY for not updating earlier. Hope you liked this chapter . Please R&R :D


	17. Chapter 17: Hospital

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Songs or Companies I may mention.**

**Last Time: **

**The three girls were panicking. 'Inuyasha, don't get hurt. If something happens to you it will be all my fault.' Kagome thought "Inuyasha!"**

'**Kagome' Both Inuyasha and Hojo looked over at the three girls while fighting each other for the gun.**

***BAM***

"Aaaahhhhh!!!!!"

Everyone looked over to see Kikyo holding her arm with her left hand with crimson blood running down her hand.

"Kikyo!" Kagome and Sango screamed.

This Time:

Even though Kikyo was shot, Inuyasha took advantage of the situation. Noticing that Hojo was looking at Kikyo he hit the back of Hojo's neck to know him unconscious.

"Kagome, you're a Miko can't you heal her?" Sango asked frantically.

"Sango, I can heal deep cuts but not bullet wounds!" Kagome said equally frantic.

"Did anyone think to call the cops?" Kikyo asked breathing heavily.

***SIRENS BLASTING***

"They always come for the clean up." Inuyasha mumbled.

~ 1 Hour Later~

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kikyo's parents were in the waiting room. The doctors left the room that Kikyo was put in. Kagome was I there with her healing the wounds after the doctors stopped the bleeding.

The doctors let Kikyo's parents in. After 20 minutes the gang were allowed in.

~With Kikyo~

"Hi you guys." Kikyo said not in her usual cold tone but not so cheery either. I mean who would be cheer after almost getting killed.

"How are you doing Kikyo?" Sango said kindly, they weren't best friends but someone who risks their life for her (after they pit Sango and Kagome's life endanger); they were friends in her book. Kagome felt exactly the same way.

"I'm doing better with that bullet out of my arm and thanks to Kagome." Kikyo looked at Kagome and smiled slightly.

"I'm glad your feeling better Kikyo." Kagome said smiling back at her.

Kikyo glanced at Miroku and Inuyasha who were silently standing in the corner. "I'm sorry for any trouble I caused either of you before or during this whole situation. My jealousy just got in the way and because of that I almost hurt my cousin, my ex and their friends. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Kikyo, jealousy makes people do some crazy things." Miroku said glancing at Inuyasha.

"What! Kouga was pissing me off…" Inuyasha mumble but loud enough for everyone to hear.

They all, except Kikyo, remembered the incident with the hotel and began to laugh. Kikyo looked at them oddly, and decided she didn't want to know.

". Um Inuyasha… are we okay?" Kikyo said looking at him nervously.

Inuyasha hesitated, rethinking everything that they have been through. "Kikyo, we were friends during summer camp, I'm sure it could happen again." Inuyasha said smirking slightly.

Kikyo smiled back, "Wait what happened to Hojo?"

"The basted has a trail in 3 days from now for attempted murder," Kagome said seething a bit. Inuyasha walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. It calmed her down but not interally.

"So where is he n-" Kikyo was cut off by a knock at the door. The person stuck their head through the door.

"May I come in?"

When Kikyo saw whom it was she blushed slightly. "Sure Naraku, you can come in."

Kagome and Sango gave each other creped out looks. No matter what he did he always gave them the creeps. Inuyasha and Miroku weren't affected as much because Naraku played on the basketball team with them.

Naraku walked over to Kikyo with white lilies, Kikyo's favourite flowers. Naraku and Kikyo have been friends since the 7th grade, four years ago. (Recently they are all in grade 10 forgot to mention that)

"How are you doing Kikyo?" Naraku asked putting the lilies on the table beside the bed.

"I'm doing fine, how are you Naraku?"

While they were talking, Kagome watched the scene unfold. She has never seen Kikyo so happy and cheery, while talking to Naraku. 'Is there something going on between them? If there is when did it happen? Does Kikyo like Naraku? Does he like her back?" Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango who were in the corner talking quietly. With all her thinking Kagome almost missed what Naraku said next…

"Kikyo, I know this isn't the best time but we've been friends for years and ever since I've met you, things that mattered to me don't matter any more. (World Domination lol) You've changed my life drastically, you've changed me… What I'm trying to say is when you get out of here and are feeling better… Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Naraku asked looking nervous but tried to hide it was a face as cold as ice.

Kikyo noticed but let it slide. "Sure Naraku, I'll go out with you."

'Well that answers my 's starting to finish up nicely.' Kagome thought with a smile but suddenly her smile faded to a look of worry. 'Only thing left is the court date.

_____________________________________________________________

A/N: Hey guys: D

Well I know this chapter was sappy and I couldn't let Kikyo die I'm not that heartless. I also know that Naraku was WAY ooc but every else in the story seemed to have someone so why not Kikyo…even though I hate her in the show lol! Well I said this was the last chapter but that's a lie there's one more it will either be an epilogue or the court day. I don't really know anything about courts so I will probably make it up but if I do that then I'll basically have to sum up the whole story in there explanations on what happened. And you would get to see stuff from Hojo, Kouga and Kikyo's point of view but I don't know. Tell me what you think your reviews depend on the next chapter on what I should do. Hope you liked this chapter! R&R


	18. Chapter 18: Court Day Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Songs or Companies I may mention.**

**Warning: Court Information in this chapter may not be as it is in real life so don't take everything in this seriously of how the court set up goes.**

**Last Time: **

"**Kikyo, I know this isn't the best time but we've been friends for years and ever since I've met you, things that mattered to me don't matter any more. (World Domination lol) You've changed my life drastically, you've changed me… What I'm trying to say is when you get out of here and are feeling better… Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Naraku asked looking nervous but tried to hide it was a face as cold as ice.**

**Kikyo noticed but let it slide. "Sure Naraku, I'll go out with you."**

'**Well that answers my 's starting to finish up nicely.' Kagome thought with a smile but suddenly her smile faded to a look of worry. 'Only thing left is the court date.**

**This Time:**

***Bam! Bam!***

Everyone stood. "Court is now in session, Judge Asagi residing."

"You may be seated... Now the plaintive is charging the defendant for attempted murder. Mr. Kanaday you have the floor."

"Thank you Judge Asagi. Now on many occasions my client, Miss Higurashi and her friends have been threatened, stalking and have been unable to get Mr. Akitoki and others to leave them alone. And all for what you may ask? Over a measly crush that could end in a second. Now I would like to call Mr. Okami to the stand."

Kouga got up from his seat to the stand, swore himself in and sat down.

"Now Mr. Okami, tell us what happened the day that you and Miss. Higurashi broke up."

Kouga sighed, " On that day...."

***Flashback – Kouga's POV***

_At the end of the school day, I went to Kagome's art room to find that she already left. I was looking for her because I thought we were suppose to meet there in stead of my car. While I went down the hall to the parking lot to go find her. That's when Ayame, my ex back then, came up to me._

"_Hey Kouga, do you want to go to the club tonight? Instead of going to the school dance, it's always the same every year anyways."_

"_No Ayame, you know I'm going with Kagome, my __girlfriend.__" I answered reaching my car._

"_Oh come on Kouga..." Ayame said grabbing my car keys, opening the door and throwing the keys in the back seat of the car._

_I went into the back to go grab them, when Ayame pushed me on my back and kissed me. I know I should have pulled away the moment it happened but since I still had feelings for her, I wasn't able to pull away. And that's when Kagome caught us..."_

***End of Flashback***

"...And that's how it happened."

"Hmm, now after that not long after Miss. Higurashi and her friends won a trip to Hawaii. How did you get caught up in the Hawaii trip, when you were "suppose" to be at school?"

"Well.."

***Flashback Kouga's POV***

_The day after I attempted to get Kagome to consider taking me back, Kikyo called. She was the one who introduced Kagome and I during summer break._

"_Hey Kouga"_

"_Hi Kikyo, why'd you call?"_

"_Oh, just seeing how the relationship between you and Kagome is going..."_

"_We broke up..."_

"_You WHAT?!"_

"_Yeah, she seems to be dating that dog-mutt InuTrasha."_

"_Inuyasha Tashio? MY Inuyasha!? How could you let her go out with MY Inuyasha?"_

"_I don't own her, she can do what ever she wants. And anyway didn't you and InuTrasha break up years ago?"_

"_Yes but I know he didn't want to break up with me. He was in denial, he knows he's in love with me."_

_'And he's in denial?' "Well it's not like you can do anything about it now. Their own their way to Hawaii."_

"_It just so happens I'm in Hawaii..."_

_I could hear Kikyo's smirk through the phone, "Kikyo?"_

"_Get your ass down here. I'll pay for the flight and the hotel room. Just bring spare money and your charm."_

_I sighed, "What am I suppose to do about Ayame? And why don't you just get 'what's his face' to help you? He's had a crush on her for years."_

"_Ayame came back to you once before didn't she? And Hojo? Oh I plan to call him just get your ass on the plane to Hawaii by tomorrow."_

_***CLICK*** _

_I hung up and packed, 'Might as well see what happens.'_

***End of Flashback***

"So then you, Miss Katona and Mr. Akitoki began to work together to break up Miss. Higurashi and ?"

"Yes"

"That's all I needed, thank you. Now I would like to call Miss Katona to the stand."

_**A/N:**_

Hey guys told you I would update today :) Sorry this was short but im turning the court day into 3- 4 parts. It's easier to have a chapter to each of them. I'll update sometime next week or so (don't worry I will actually update sooner then later than last time.)

~!~ Diamond ~!~


	19. Chapter 19: Court Day Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Songs or Companies I may mention.**

**Warning: Court Information in this chapter may not be as it is in real life so don't take everything in this seriously of how the court set up goes.**

**Last Time: **

"_**Ayame came back to you once before didn't she? And Hojo? Oh I plan to call him just get your ass on the plane to Hawaii by tomorrow."**_

_***CLICK* **_

_**I hung up and packed, 'Might as well see what happens.'**_

***End of Flashback***

"**So then you, Miss Katona and Mr. Akitoki began to work together to break up Miss. Higurashi and ?"**

"**Yes"**

"**That's all I needed, thank you. Now I would like to call Miss Katona to the stand."**

**Now: **

Kikyo walked to the stand and they swore her in.

"Now Miss Kanota, since I know you and Miss Higarashi are related, how did you possibly know Kouga?"

"We use to live beside each other until he moved here. And when Kagome mentioned a new kid named Kouga at her school, I came here a week later and introduced them."

"Alright...so how did Mr. Akitoki get into this?"

"Well it's sort of a long story..."

*** Flashback – Kikyo's POV***

"_So Kouga, this is my cousin, Kagome. Kagome this is my friend Kouga."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome." Kouga said kissing her hand lightly._

_Kagome had a light blush on her cheeks. "Likewise."_

"_Yo Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running over to them._

"_Hey Inu." Kagome said while hugging him._

"_Whose the flea bitten wolf?" Inuyasha asked not really intending to let Kagome go._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded._

"_It's alright Kagome. The stench of dog doesn't sit well with me either."_

_Seeing a fight about to break out I left to walk down a park path. As I was walking down the path, someone ran into me._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry! I was so into my music that I wasn't paying attention where I was going." The person said helping me off the ground._

"_Don't worry I'm alright."_

"_Are you sure your alright?" The person said with concern._

"_Yes, I'm sure." I said dusting myself off._

"_I'm Hojo Akitoki."_

_That name sounds oddly familiar, then it hit me. "Oh your Hojo! The guy that stalks – I mean hangs around my cousin Kagome." I said catching my slip up before he could notice it._

"_Your Kagome's cousin?" Hojo completely oblivious to her stalker slip up._

"_Yep, the names Kikyo." I said with a cautious smile._

"_Then you can help me." Hojo said in an eager tone._

_'I just met this guy and he's me for help?' "...With what?"_

"_Winning Kagome's heart!"_

_'Why would I set Kagome up with a stalker?' "I'm sure, I couldn't possibly help you with that."_

"_Well, here's my number if you change your mind." Hojo said thrusting his number into my hand._

_Before I could refuse it he was no where in sight. So I just absent minded-ly put the number in the bottom of my purse, with no intention of actually using it."_

_*_**End Flashback ***

" After hearing from Kouga six months later with word that he and Kagome broke up, and the reason why, I felt that he deserved it. No offense Kouga. Anyway after he told me that her and Inuyasha were getting closer I got furious. Who wouldn't be jealous that their cousin is dating their first love? After attempting to break them up in Hawaii, I thought it was time to give it one last shot. So I dug in the bottom of my purse and found Hojo's number."

***Begin Flashback – Still Kikyo's POV ***

_Ring... Ring..._

"_Hello?" A male answered._

"_Is this Hojo?"_

" _Yes, and who would this lovely lady be, that I am currently speaking to?" He asked trying to be smooth yet seductive._

_I rolled my eyes. "You really shouldn't do that you know. I could be a guy disguised as a girl for all you know. Did you still need help "winning" Kagome's heart?" I asked already knowing the answer._

"_Kikyo?"_

"_Yeah, it's me you dumbass. Do you want help or not?"_

"_Of course I do. But that mutt is never away from her."_

"_Don't call Inuyasha a mutt!"_

"_Whatever. Meet me at the Totkorien Cafe, Tuesday at eight. Then we will discuss this."_

**-End Flashback-**

" And from then on, we planned to break Inuyasha and Kagome up. But I had no idea Hojo would go as far as to try to kill my cousin and Inuyasha. I mean I may have been jealous of what they have but I didn't want them to get hurt because of it."

" Thank you Miss Kanota, that will be all. You can step down now. Next I call Hojo Akitoki to the stand."

**A/N : Sorry guys I haven't really updated in a while. I have four stories going right now (2 Inuyasha and 2 original) and I'm trying to edit and add some new stuff to Life Is Full Of Drama, so just bare with me. I'll try to finish this story off before school starts again because there may only be 2 chapters left and an epilogue. Anyway hoped you liked the update and thanks to those reviewers who stuck with me through all of this :)**

**R & R**


	20. Chapter 20: Court Day: Final

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Songs or Companies I may mention.**

**Warning: Court Information in this chapter may not be as it is in real life so don't take everything in this seriously of how the court set up goes.**

_**Last Time:**_

"_**Kikyo?"**_

"_**Yeah, it's me you dumbass. Do you want help or not?"**_

"_**Of course I do. But that mutt is never away from her."**_

"_**Don't call Inuyasha a mutt!"**_

"_**Whatever. Meet me at the Totkorien Cafe, Tuesday at eight. Then we will discuss this."**_

**-End Flashback-**

" **And from then on, we planned to break Inuyasha and Kagome up. But I had no idea Hojo would go as far as to try to kill my cousin and Inuyasha. I mean I may have been jealous of what they have but I didn't want them to get hurt because of it."**

" **Thank you Miss Kanota, that will be all. You can step down now. Next I call Hojo Akitoki to the stand."**

**Now:**

Hojo slowly walked to the stand, all the while glaring at where Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting. Once he got to the stand they swore him in and Mr. Konaday began his questioning.

"Mr. Akitoki, why, after seeing that Miss Higurashi is happy with Mr. Tashio, would you pursue her? Does her happiness not mean anything to you?"

"OBJECTION!" Mr. Wokorda, Hojo's lawyer, spoke up for the first time the trial began. " Mr. Konaday has no right to bring my clients feelings into this."

"But aren't those feelings what caused this whole trial to happen? From what has been told by Miss Kanota, your client has been trying to win Miss Higurashi's heart for a while now. By the sound of it, if Miss Kanota didn't pursue in getting Mr. Akitoki involved, he would have gotten involved sooner or later." Mr. Konaday shot back at Mr. Wokorda trying to prove his point.

"Over ruled." Judge Asagi answered Mr. Wokorda. "Mr. Konaday you can proceed your questioning."

"Thank you Judge. Now I ask again Mr. Akitoki, why, after seeing that Miss Higurashi is happy with Mr. Tashio, would you pursue her?"

"...I had Kagome first."

Everyone was shocked by that statement, whispers began to fill the court room.

"Silence in my court room." Judge Asagi said harshly trying to get her court room back in order.

After the court room settled down, Mr. Konaday continued. "...I don't understand what you mean by that Mr. Akitoki. I am curious, as I assure you as everyone is in this court room, to what you mean when you say, you had Miss Higurashi first."

"Kagome's happiness does matter, to answer your question before. But out of all people to bring her happiness it had to be that half breed?" Hojo said harshly, "I've known Kagome since we were in middle school and **he** comes in and not even a month later they are dating? Sure they've been best friends for a while but he had plenty of chances to do something. I'm sorry but the person who should be making Kagome happy is me not that half breed wrapped around her." Hojo stated confidently.

To say everyone was shocked into silence is an understatement. Out of the silence you could hear someone lowly growling and it was increasing by the second. Kagome turned to Inuyasha to see him growling and glaring at Hojo. Not wanting to start anything in a court room, Kagome began slowly rubbing his right arm to get him to calm down a bit.

'That bastard started all this shit because he thinks I had too many chances? This guy needs a fucking clue. If she didn't go with you through the years you knew her, then she don't fucking want you.' Inuyasha thought in pure anger that all this could have been avoided if not for Hobo's stupidity. Inuyasha's thoughts were cut short when Mr. Wokorda broke the silence.

"It's only to be expected. My client has known her better and Mr. Takarashi comes out of no where and takes what was rightfully his."

"Objection!" Mr. Konaday yelled from his seat. "Mr. Akitoki had no right to threaten them and attempt to kill Mr. Tashio and Miss. Higurashi no matter how deep his love for her was. Mr. Akitoki and Miss. Higurashi have not went out on a single date, so he has no right to 'claim' her as his."

"Finders keepers losers weepers." Mr. Wokorda stated immaturely.

"Well if you put it that way it would seem as if your client is the one weeping." Mr. Konaday stated back slightly more mature but not by much.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen!" Jugde Asagi stated in a commanding tone, seeing that both lawyers were going to begin an argument in her court room. "Let's try to keep this as civilized as possible please. We are all adults here, there is no need for grade school immaturity, thank you."

Someone near the crowd cleared their throat and stood. "Um, Judge Asagi may I speak out loud for a moment please?" Inuyasha said calmly and seeming to have more maturity than the lawyers were showing.

"This is relevant to the case, right?" Asagi asked wondering where this case was going.

"Yes mam I assure you." Inuyasha said standing tall and not portraying the nervousness he felt on the inside. Both Kagome, her family and Inuyasha's family were wondering what he was doing.

"Then proceed Mr. Tashio. Mr. Wokorda, Mr. Konaday please take your seats." Judge Asagi said with kindness in her voice but a bit of sternness that warned them not to interrupt.

"Thank you Judge Asagi... Hojo is right, yes Kagome and I have only been together for two months or so but we have been best friends since grade school. And yes your right I don't deserve someone like her, she could do a hundred times better than me but I am grateful that she chose me. I love her more than I can put into words, if you loved her nearly as much as I do, you wouldn't have put her life in danger with that stunt you pulled. I know her inside and out so I knew something was wrong when she left, what would you have done if she had gotten severely hurt because of your little 'plan' at the party?" Inuyasha questioned looking directly at Hojo whose been silent through all of this.

"...She wouldn't have been if you would have stayed with Kikyo when you were younger. You need to butt out of other peoples business." Hojo stated starting to get irritated that the judge let him talk.

"Kagome is my business, she has been and she always will be." Inuyasha stated trying to keep his anger out of all of this. "You treat her as if she's a prize to be won, not someone with feelings of her own. You think you can control how she feels and what she does. She not someone you can take advantage of. Kagome chose me, why? I still have no idea but she has a right to make up her own mind on who she wants to be with. Hojo why is it that you didn't pull this crap with Kouga? They've been dating for about a year and you haven't tried anything until I started dating her, why is that?"

"Because at least with Kouga, I knew it wouldn't last long with his cheating but I needed you out of the fucking picture to get her to pay attention to me. She's been hooked onto you from I knew her and every time I tried to pursue her you got into the fucking way, Inuyasha. Every problem Kagome has ever had, she ran to you and not once to me. I deserve her way more than you do but still in the end Kagome's heart somehow belongs to **you**." Hojo spit out in anger, finally getting the reason out why he started this whole thing.

The courtroom was going crazy, no longer did whispers roam the room. Some were yelling out, some were sitting in shock and some were getting out of their seats ready to wring Hojo's neck.

"Order! ORDER IN MY COURTROOM!." Judge Asagi yelled from her podium. "If this court does not settle down, this case will be closed and no one will be able to pursue this case in the future. So I advise all of you to settle down if you want anything to be solved." Once the courtroom was filled with silence once again, she continued. "This trial will take a ten minute recess for the jury and I to make a final decision."

Some of the crowd stated seated, some stretched, while others disgusted what just happened. Inuyasha headed straight for the doors and into the hall and leaned against the wall. Kagome was about to follow but was stopped when her mom wanted to talk to her.

[Inuyasha]

'I don't believe I just did that. It was worth it though. Hojo had absolutely no right to get Kagome tangled in this, if his problem was me all along.' Inuyasha thought leaning against the wall next to the courtroom doors. He looked down the hall when the door further away from him opened.

"I didn't think you had it in you, little brother." Sesshomaru stated standing in front of him.

"What do you want? Come out here to tell me how much of an idiot I am?" Inuyasha said calmly not really up for Sesshomaru's crap at the moment.

"Quite the opposite actually... It must have taken a lot of guts to go up their in front of the whole courtroom like that. You just proved to the courtroom how much you love Kagome. It was a stupid risk, but a smart one at that."

"Sesshomaru are you trying to praise me? Because if you are then it aint working." Inuyasha stated confused by his brothers mysterious riddles. 'If he has something to say, then he should say it like a normal person.'

"I'm saying that move you pulled wasn't as stupid as you think it was." Sesshomaru said and began to walk away when he saw Kagome, Miroku and Sango walk towards them.

Kagome ran up to him, jumped into his arms and kissed him like it was the first time she's seen him in years. After he set her back down on the ground and pulled away, she began to speak. "Inuyasha, never doubt how much I love you. I chose you because I fell in love with who you are and don't ever think that will go away." Kagome whispered pulling him into an embrace.

"I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha said holding onto her tightly.

After they pulled away from each other Miroku began talking. "Inuyasha man, you got Hojo good in there. You know I never would have thought you could be the lawyer type."

"Trust me I think this was a one time thing but thanks." Inuyasha said laughing a little at his comment but began to wonder about it. ' Lawyer Inuyasha Takarashi. I like the sound of that.' Inuyasha thought smiling to himself.

"Hey guys, I think we should be heading back in the recess ends in three minutes." Sango mentioned grabbing Miroku's hand and heading back in with Inuyasha and Kagome closely behind them. While the couple were about to take their seats Kagome's mother called Inuyasha back to where they were.

"Yes, Mrs. Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked politely.

Surprisingly, she brought him into a hug and whispered, "Take good care of Kagome, you both need each other more than you expect. You'll turn out to be a wonderful son in law." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and pulled away.

Inuyasha blushed, he wasn't sure if it was from her comment or the kiss on the cheek. Heck it could be both but he was almost as red as a cherry. "Thank you Mrs. Higurashi, I will." Inuyasha said and went back to his seat beside Kagome.

"What was that all about." Kagome asked seeing the hug her mom gave him.

"Don't worry about it." Inuyasha said kissing her on the forehead and sat up straight when Judge Asagi came back to the podium and sat down.

"Well if I do say so my self, this case was a confusing one. And no teenagers your age should be going through any of this. Anyway, the jury and I have made our decision." Judge Asagi stated.

The whole court room was completely silent, no one made a sound, everyone hoping for the best in their heads. The anticipation of it all was driving them crazy.

"We have decided that Mr. Akitoki will be charged for attempted murder against Mr. Tashio and potentially Miss Higurashi. However, you Mr. Akitoki,will be put into jail for only a year because you are not 18 as of yet. But you will be put under house arrest a year after and you will be put under a restraining order, meaning that you are not suppose to be within a 1000 feet of either Mr. Tashio or Miss Higurashi. If you are put in the same class as either of them, you are to be placed on opposite sides of the room. Is that understood Mr. Akitoki?" Judge Asagi stated sternly staring Hojo down.

"Yes, Judge Asagi." Hojo stated nodding to her. "But, Kagome should know this... no matter what has happened or what I've done. I still love you and I don't think anything will make that feeling go away."

Kagome was shocked by his declaration. "Through everything that has happened you still feel that way? Hojo I'm sorry but I don't think I'll ever love you in that way." Kagome said hoping that he would just get over her. "There is a girl out there for you that is not me. Trust me you'll find someone that loves you more than you do me and you wont help but love them back."

"Thanks Kagome." Hojo said smiling at her before walking out with his lawyer and a security guard behind them.

[Outside of the court room]

"It's finally over!" Sango stated happily, hoping that this high school drama ended here.

"No more Kouga, Kikyo or Hojo to worry about. Life is good." Inuyasha said wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist bringing her close to him.

"Let's celebrate tonight, all of us."." Miroku stated bringing over Inuyasha's and Kagome's family with him.

"That sounds like a great idea."Kagome said smiling wide at them all.

"Sesshomaru's paying!" Inuyasha yelled smiling back at them.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru said deadly towering over his little brother.

"Um... Dad's paying!" Inuyasha yelled looking for his father to refuse just as his brother did.

Before his father, Korien, could open his mouth, Kagome's father spoke up. "That's a great idea. Korien and I could split the bill. If that is alright with you, Korien ?"

Seeing everyone staring at him, he gave in. "Sure, we can split the bill. Let's go home and get ready. Everyone meet at our house at 7 and we'll leave from there."

Saying goodbyes everyone left to get ready for the celebration dinner that night... But someone had a trick up their sleeve...There was going to be another reason for celebration...

**A/N: So the court room stuff is FINALLY done XD. Hope it was as intense as I tried to make it. So the last chapter (maybe 2nd last if I do an epilogue) will be the celebration dinner. Hope you guys enjoyed. I will update before school starts I promise :D. **

**R&R**

**Diamond**


	21. Chapter 21: Last Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Songs or Companies I may mention.**

**A/N: Last chapter :( I have to say I liked writing this story even though most of the chapters were short. And I am soooo sorry that I updated a day before I go back to school (the 7th). Grade 11 Is going to be a killer so I am glad I finished this story :D. I hope you liked this chapter and I know Inuyasha is a little OOC in this chapter but come on I had to ;P. Please Review it would mean a lot to me.**

_**Last Time:**_

"_**Sesshomaru's paying!" Inuyasha yelled smiling back at them.**_

"_**Excuse me?" Sesshomaru said deadly towering over his little brother.**_

"_**Um... Dad's paying!" Inuyasha yelled looking for his father to refuse just as his brother did.**_

_**Before his father, Korien, could open his mouth, Kagome's father spoke up. "That's a great idea. Korien and I could split the bill. If that is alright with you, Korien ?"**_

_**Seeing everyone staring at him, he gave in. "Sure, we can split the bill. Let's go home and get ready. Everyone meet at our house at 7 and we'll leave from there."**_

_**Saying goodbyes everyone left to get ready for the celebration dinner that night... But someone had a trick up their sleeve...There was going to be another reason for celebration...**_

**Now:**

5:00 – Kagome's House

The gang decided that before the celebration dinner, that they would hang out together as a group to just hang out. They had nothing better to do, so they gathered in the living room playing Twister. Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha were left playing, Miroku was spinning the board for each of them. He would have still been in, if not for his perverted ways, Roku decided to touch Sango's butt yet again. Sango slapped him and was able to keep her balance, unlike Miroku who fell to the ground.

"Sango, left hand yellow, right foot green." Miroku told her, reading off the board.

"This would be so much easier if **both** Kagome and Inuyasha weren't here at all." Sango mumbled out loud.

"Making the purpose of the game futile, don't you think Sango?" Kagome asked laughing, almost falling over when Sango put her hand on yellow. During that movement she almost made Inuyasha drop.

***Ding Dong***

"Damn! Someone's at the door." Inuyasha said concentration breaking, it's a tough war, the game of Twister.

"Don't worry I'll get it." Miroku said getting up from his spot on the floor.

"Dammit Miroku! Hurry up, remember your the one spinning the board." Inuyasha seethed, feeling trapped with Kagome closely beside him and Sango over them both.

"Yeah, yeah." Miroku yelled laughing at Inuyasha's predicament.

***Three Minutes Later***

"What the hell has Miroku been doing? Did he go get a pizza and eat it by himself or something?" Inuyasha said a little pissed off that Miroku left them there for three minutes with their bodies in a tangled mess.

At that comment, Miroku walked in with a bowl of chips, two cokes in hand and a girl at his side with three other cokes. This girl had her hair into a high ponytail; making her hair still past her waist, loose black fitting jeans, surprisingly no make up and a simple red tube top.

"Guess who I found at the door." Miroku said putting the stuff on the coffee table, that had been pushed to the side. After he did that he took the two cokes from the girl at his side.

"Hey Kikyo." Kagome smiled slightly, from her spot beneath Sango and now slightly beneath Inuyasha as well. "Miroku would you hurry it up, I'm kind of starting to slip."

"Oh! Sorry about that guys." Miroku said hurriedly spinning the arrow on the board. "Yasha, right foot blue, left hand red."

Inuyasha moved his left hand to the red circle, but as he was moving his right foot to the blue one he lost his balance. Surprisingly, not taking Kagome down with him. So that left Kagome and Sango in the game.

"Dammit, thanks a lot Roku" Inuyasha muttered.

"What the hell did I do?" Miroku said spinning the wheel again for Kagome. "Right hand green, left foot yellow."

"You made me loose my concentration by leaving so damn long."

Kikyo laughed at the scene before her, shaking her head while smiling. "Seems like you guys are having fun." She mentioned plopping down on the couch.

"Sorry about that Kikyo, what's up?" Sango said waiting for her turn.

"Oh nothing just wondered what you guys were up to after your victory. I'm surprised you guys are here playing Twister instead of partying." Kikyo said in a teasing tone. " Oh sorry again about the whole 'breaking you guys up' thing." She said looking back and forth between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"No need to keep apologizing Kikyo. All is forgiven." Kagome said watching Sango move her left hand to green and her left foot red.

"How are things between you and Naraku going?" Sango asked curious.

Kikyo smiled , "Really good, he would have come along but he had some school stuff to catch up on before exams."

Kikyo smiled at them and continued to watch as neither Kagome or Sango were willing to give in after ten more spins. Inuyasha walked behind the couch and asked her, "Kikyo, can I talk to you in the outside for a second?"

Kikyo nodded and told the others she would be back in a minute and followed Inuyasha outside to the front yard. The others saw them leave but no one was concerned, so they went back to their competition also known as there fun but overly competitive game.

**! Kikyo and Inuyasha !**

Once they were a good distance from the front door, Inuyasha stopped walking and turned to Kikyo.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about Inuyasha? You wouldn't have asked me to come out here if it wasn't something serious."

"I need your help with something..."

Kikyo gave him a very odd but questioning look. "You trust me enough to come to me for help?"

"Kikyo, my trust in you never wavered. Well maybe a little bit with that whole 'break them up' thing but after you saved Kagome and myself, how could I not trust you?" Inuyasha questioned. Kikyo just shrugged slightly looking away. "The reason I called you out here was because of this." Inuyasha pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to her.

Kikyo looked at him in pure shock, she was almost speechless. " Is that a …"

Inuyasha chuckled at the look on her face, "Yeah it is. I just don't know how to give it to her, every time I try to, I always chicken out. Do you think I'm being too hasty? I mean we've only been dating a month and everything." Inuyasha asked continuing to ramble on.

" Of course not! Yeah, you've only been dating a month but have known each other your entire lives. I don't see why she wouldn't love a gift like this. When are you planning to give it to her?"

"Tonight. Her family and mine, is taking us to a restaurant to celebrate. I think I might give it to her then."

"Inuyasha, she'll love it, it came from your heart." Kikyo said smiling at him. Suddenly he did something that left her speechless. He hugged her.

"Thanks Kikyo." Inuyasha said pulling back.

Kikyo smiled a genuine smile, "No problem Inuyasha. Let's head back in before they think I hid your body somewhere." Kikyo said laughing at that scenario.

Inuyasha laughed along and followed her into the house. Once they entered the living room they saw Kagome, Miroku and Sango on the couch watching a scary movie, eating popcorn. Inuyasha sat in front of Kagome on the floor and Kikyo sat on the love seat next to the couch.

"Who won?" Inuyasha asked grabbing some popcorn.

"...Sango. But it was unfair she pushed me." Kagome stated not too happy that she lost.

"Bad bad Sango." Inuyasha said laughing, the others laughing along with him.

"Oh shut up Inuyasha." Sango said jokingly, pushing him off balance.

"See **that's** what she did to me." Kagome said pointing accusingly at Sango, who cowered into Miroku's side trying to hide her laughter. Finally she couldn't hold it in and began to laugh hysterically, with the other joining her in her fits of laughter.

**[Dinner]**

Currently everyone was sitting around a big table making small talk with one another. On one side of the table sat Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru, on the other side sat Korien, Izayoi, Kyo (Kagome's dad), Satsuki (Kagome's mother) and Rin. Everyone dressed semi-formal for this occasion because this win was an extreme celebration party.

Kagome wore a white strapless dress that ended mid thigh, white two inch heels, hair down in light flowing curls and a shawl around her arms. Sango wore a red strap dress that ended at her knees, hair in a high ponytail, and black comfortable flats. Rin wore a two piece lavender outfit; hair slightly crimped and flowed down to her shoulders, black heels and a shawl. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru were all where a tux. Inuyasha had a few of the top buttons undone with his jacket on , unlike Miroku who took his off because of the heat. Sesshomaru was wearing his but with his tie loosened a bit.

Inuyasha was talking to Kagome, Miroku and Sango about how the drama was finally over.

"It's finally over. We don't have to worry about dying anytime soon." Sango said happily turning to her friends.

"Yeah, I at least want to be old before that happens." Kagome mentioned laughing.

"That reminds me, I have something to give you Kagome." Inuyasha said standing up and going behind her. Now everyone at the table had their eyes on the pair.

"Inu, you didn't have to get me anything." Kagome said turning in her seat to look at him but turned back as Inuyasha motioned her to.

"But I wanted to." Inuyasha said pulling something out of his pocket and putting it around her neck and clasping it, so it was closed. Once Inuyasha sat back down, Kagome looked to see what he put around her neck.

Kagome gasped when she saw it was. It was a silver and red heart shaped locket, the chain was sterling silver and it had her name engraved on the front and his on the back. The pendent was as big as the pad of her thumb, length and width. Kagome's eyes started to glaze over when she looked over at Inuyasha.

"Open it." Inuyasha whispered to her.

Kagome give him a curious look then opened the locket. On the left was a picture they took when they were younger. " Oh I remember this." Kagome smiled at the memory.

**|| Flashback ||**

"_**Kagome get back here!" An 8 year old Inuyasha yelled running after his best friend.**_

"_**Ha ha ha, only if you can catch me!" A seven year old Kagome laughed running away from Inuyasha who was about to tag her. **_

_**They've been running around the yard for a few hours tagging each other back and forth. They declared that if Inuyasha tagged her in the next five minutes, before lunch, then he would win. But if he didn't she won. Kagome was running out of options as she looked back to see Inuyasha speeding toward her fast. She used her last idea and ran to the large tree they had on the grounds and jumped onto the lowest branch near her. Kagome began climbing to get away from Inuyasha.**_

_**Inuyasha caught up to her when she was about 8 feet off the ground. "Hey, Kagz, you know I could just jump up and reach where you are in a second right?" Inuyasha mocked smiling, from the base of the tree.**_

_**Kagome laughed but kept climbing, but when she was reaching for the next branch she slipped and began to fall.**_

"_**Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled seeing her fall and put his arms out to catch her. He caught her bridal style but fell on his butt from the impact and she ended up on his lap.**_

_**Kagome's mother came out with a camera around her wrist and their lunch in hand. "Guy's-" She was cut off by laughing coming from the tree, she looked over to see Kagome in Inuyasha's lap both of them laughing at there condition. Satsuki smiled warmly at them and snapped a picture with both of them looking at each other laughing.**_

"_**Got you Kagome." Inuyasha said slyly helping his best friend off the ground.**_

_**|| End Of Flashback ||**_

Kagome looked at the right side of the locket and noticed that the picture was taken in Hawaii and one she did not recognize. Looking more closely at the picture she realized that she wasn't even awake for the picture. She laughed slightly while looking at it. In the picture she was sleeping on Inuyasha's lap, face toward the camera smiling in her sleep and Inuyasha was softly stroking her hair.

"When was this picture taken?" Kagome asked with a semi-surprised look, while looking at Inuyasha.

Inu looked back at her, a light pink tainting his cheeks. "I got that picture from Sango."

Sango smiled wide when they both looked over at her. " I took it with my cell phone, Inuyasha remember that day you thought I was sleeping and you were taking to Miroku about asking Kagome out? I took it when you thought I wasn't paying attention."

"Why haven't I seen or heard about this until now?" Kagome asked wondering if she was THAT clueless.

"Don't worry it doesn't matter." Inuyasha said looking across the table beginning to remember that his parents, Kagome;s parents, Sesshomaru and Rin where all there.

"Sesshy why didn't you ever do that for me?" Rin asked pouting.

"This Sesshomaru never did it because I gave you that book full of love poems, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Rin said smiling as if she didn't even bring it up.

Kagome shakes her head smiling, then looked back to Inuyasha. "Inu, I love it, it's absolutely beautiful." Kagome said giving him a bright smile and pecking him on the cheek.

"Who knew our sons were such romantics?" Izayoi asked Korien smiling happily at their sons.

"Mom quit it." Inuyasha said embarrassed.

Sesshomaru didn't comment and only gave a slight smile at his step mother. Even though she wasn't his biological mother, she treated him with kindness and took care of him as if he was her own. Sesshomaru may not show much emotion but she knows that he loves her for everything she's done.

"Inuyasha aren't you forgetting something?" Kyo asked smiling almost mockingly at him.

"No I didn't forget." Inuyasha answered almost nervously.

"Forget what?" Miroku asked looking at his closest friend curiously.

Inuyasha looked around the table to see everyone staring at him questioningly. "I guess this would be a good time huh?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes landing on Kyo.

"That would be a good idea." Kyo answered smiling encouragingly.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, stood out of his chair and turned to Kagome. "Kagome, this may seem a little odd but please bare with me okay?" Inuyasha said nervously. When he got a nod from her , he continued. "You know I am not good with expressing my feelings but for you I will try. Kagome, you bring me to a world that I've never seen. You make me forget the world apart from our moments together. You teach me theirs nothing to fear , when all I have is all our own. You make me see their is nothing that can hurt me as long as I stay in this world along with you." Inuyasha put his hand upon her cheek lovingly. " Assure me that time has not stopped when you find me here. Kagome, you take me to a new world, that I've never seen and never want to return from. Your my life, my world, everything that I am is because of you. Alone I would be nothing without your beautiful smile, your fiery personality and your teasing. You make my day, just being near me." Inuyasha smiled softly as Kagome's eyes began to glaze over with tears. "Don't make my world fall apart, my heart belongs to you. I want to be with you now and for the rest of my life. So answer me this Kagome." Inuyasha knelt down on one knee and pulled out a black box from his jacket pocket and opened it. "Kagome, you are my sun and moon. My light in the dark and I love you more than words can describe. Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

Everyone at the table was shocked, no one knew he was going to do this but by the look on Kyo and Satsuki's face they had an idea about this. Everyone at the table, apart from them, had their eyes wide open and jaws dropped. Even Inuyasha's parents had no idea he was planning to do this.

Kagome gasped in shock and looked down at the ring that Inuyasha took out of the box and grabbed her hand with his other hand. The ring had a square diamond in the middle and 2 smaller ones on each side. The ring was silver with vines all the way around it. The vines were their hidden secret when they were kids and she smiled at the thought. They use to play in the forest behind his house until it was time to get home.

"Kagome, the decision is all your own. No one is making the decision for you, regardless of what I feel, it's your time to decide where this is going." Inuyasha said looking deeply into her eyes.

Tears began to run down her cheeks and he wiped them away with the pad of his thumbs, hand still on her cheek. "Inuyasha, seeing you in a new light's and the old ones, has my heart going haywire. I'm laughing louder, Smiling wider and happier beyond belief. No one has that effect like you do. No matter what, I'll always be by your side. You say I can live with out you? I beg to differ. You mean too much, to ever live without. So Yes Inuyasha I will marry you." Kagome said brightly smiling and crying tears of joy when Inuyasha slipped the ring on her finger. She jumped into his arms and he got up and swung her around a few times, their audience (their table) were clapping and cheering.

After Inuyasha and Kagome sat back down she asked, "Okay who knew about this?"

"The only ones who knew were your parents." Inuyasha asked smiling hugely. 'I finally have her all to myself. The girl of my dreams is finally mine.'

"Wait, your parents didn't even know?"Miroku asked still in slight shock.

" I can assure you, we had no idea." Korien said.

"I hope your not angry." Inuyasha said worriedly, forgetting that his parents should have had a say in all this.

"Angry? Why would we be angry? My lovely god-daughter is getting married to my son." Izayoi said getting up and hugging them both tightly.

"But there is one thing Inuyasha forgot to mention." Kyo intervened. "He agreeded that they would get married AFTER high school."

"Oh yeah, that is alright with you right Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"As long as I have you to myself i'm fine with it." Kagome said smiling and leaning against Inuyasha so he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, it looks as if we have two things to celebrate." Rin said naturally happy for the two of them.

"By the way, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?" Sango answered, looking up from Miroku who pecked her on the cheek, to Kagome.

"You and Miroku are next." Kagome winked and smiled. While Miroku and Sango turned beet red.

Everyone that night, congratulated the couple and asked many questions but mostly enjoyed each others company

**Later that night...**

Everyone was in the Higurashi household apart from Kagome and Inuyasha. The couple were currently outside siting in front of the tree that Kagome fell out of when she was younger. They've been out there for a few hours now and everyone in the house decided to give the couple some time alone.

Kagome yawned leaning more on Inuyasha, who had his back against the base of the tree with her in his lap.

"Is my fiance getting tired?" Inuyasha asked kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"No." Kagome smiled sleepily and turned to face him. " We've been through a lot these past years."

"Yeah tell me about it." Inuyasha answered laughing. "And you've always been by my side."

"And I always will be." Kagome whispered kissing him upon the lips, deeply portraying a deep promise that neither of them would ever break.

**A/N: Well that's it. That's the end of Complicated High School Love. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited this story and who stayed with me through all this :D Thanks again and please R&R would mean a lot to me :D Till Next time :D if you would like I am still working on Life is full of Drama. Naturally Inuyasha & Kagome :D**

**Diamond**


End file.
